The Devil Legend
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Naruto yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, membangkitkan teman-temannya dan menjadi iblis di dunia baru dengan adanya tiga fraksi... OOC,Fic Pertama,SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru,dlll...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Great Powers & the Beginning of the story

"Tou-san…!", teriakan tersebut menggema di seluruh medan perang, teriakan tersebut dibuat oleh seseorang yang merupakan Jinchuriki ke-3 dari kyuubi dan juga anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage, teriakan tersebut berhenti setelah asap yang sebelumnya menyelimuti medan perang semakin menipis dan menampilkan dua sosok, "tak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan hal sesukamu...hoshh..hosshh…OBITO!".suara tersebut tak lain adalah sang Yondaime sendiri yang sedang bertarung dengan murid/ mantan muridnya dulu."sudahlah sensei, kekuatanmu yang sekarrang sudah jauh dibawahku,, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku",ucap seorang yang satu lagi dengan nada arrogan dan dengan muka yang datar."Tou-san… kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan membantu-",belum selesai ucapan naruto, minato memotongnya dengan cepat.."tak usah Naruto..hoshh…hosshh… aku masih bisa menahannya…", 'walaupun aku yakin aku pasti tak akan bisa mengalahkannya' tambah minato dalam hati. "kau yakin sensei.. dengan wujudku yang sekarang aku pasti akan mudah menghabisimu dan juga seluruh orang yang ada disini" setelah menjadi jinchuriki dari juubi dan bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya obito memang kelihatan seperti dewa, penampilannya pun berubah, tongkat yang dibawanya dan juga jubah chakra yang jika diperhatikan mirip dengan seorang rikudou sennin menjadikannya seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan super dan tak terkalahkan.

"kalau boleh aku jujur aku pasti akan kalah denganmu sekarang obito, tapi yang akan mengalahkanmu bukanlah aku tapi anakku dan teman-temannya.. !", ucap minato dengan penuh keyakinan "apa kau serius sensei… anakmu bahkan sekarang terlihat menyedihkan, dan juga kau lihat,, setelah aku membunuh rekan uchihanya dia malah terlihat tak ada semangatnya lagi..hahaha", ucap minato dengan senyum meremehkannya.'sial… aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. tapi aku tak bisa melakukan jurus itu sendirian', setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri minato pun segera melakukan hiraishin dan berdiri disebelah anaknya.

Sambil memandang naruto yang tampak benar2 kehilangan semangatnya setelah kematian rekan-rekannya minato pun berkata sambil memandang obito di kejauhan,"apakah ini Yang temanmu harapkan naruto?" ,setelah mendengar seseorang bicara naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang berbicara sambil menatap obito."apakah ini yang benar benar kau inginkan,melihat temanmu mati dan kau hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa, INIKAH YANG KAU INGINKAN!", degg ! ucapan minato pun membuat naruto diam dan merunduk,'tidak, ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan, sasuke,sakura-chan,tsunade-baachan, dan lainnya yang sudah berkorban dan berjuang dengan keras,,, aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka',"gomen tou-san aku memang benar-benar bodoh sampai kehilangan semangatku, aku tak akan mengecewakan mereka semua yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kedamaian dunia ini!"ucap naruto dengan muka serius dan yakin, mendengar hal ini minato pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak anaknya" baiklah,, sekarang hanya ada satu cara agar perang ini berakhir dan obito bisa dikalahkan,, tapi-"."tapi kenapa tou-san?", Tanya naruto dengan dahi berkerut."teknik ini mempunyai konsekuensi yang sangat luar biasa, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan teknik itu.. sebelum itu aku ingin kau mentransplantasikan mata teman uchihamu kepadamu naruto, itu akan menambah keuntungan kita dengan chakra yang kau miliki ditambah chakra kurama aku yakin hal ini pasti akan berdampak besar bagi kita nantinya".naruto sedikit kaget setelah ayahnya mengatan hal tersebut tapi naruto ingat pesan terakhir sasuke sebelum meninggal, pesannya adalah untuk mentransplantasikan matanya kepada naruto agar bisa mengalahkan obito dan juga madara.

Akhirnya naruto pun mengangguk setelah sedikit berpikir, "aku akan mengulur waktu agar kau bisa melakukan prosesnya",setelah naruto mengangguk minato pun melakukan hiraishin dan bertarung melawan obito untuk mengulur waktu. Dengan membuat satu bunshin naruto pun memulai transplantasi matanya, naruto bisa memperoleh teknik tersebut karena sebelum meninggal sakura memberikan kekuatannya kepada naruto sehingga naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan medis walaupun tidak sehebat medic-nin ataupun sakura."kau siap bos..", ucap klon naruto, naruto pun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

DI TEMPAT MINATO dan OBITO

"sudah cukup reuninya sensei?", Tanya obito dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak beranjak dari banyak kata minato pun mengambil sebuah kunai cabang tiganya dan melemparkan kepada obito "ninpo:kunai kagebunshin no jutsu", kunai yang tadinya hanya sebuah pun bertambah menjadi seratus dan melesat menuju kearah obito.'mau menggunakan kunai hiraishin di sekitar ya sensei cih.. hal itu tak akan mempan padaku. Dengan kedua tangan di buka dan diarahkan kedepan obito pun berkata "Shinra Tensei…", sesaat sebelumgelombang pelontar mengenai kunai-kunai yang dilempar kunai tersebut menghilang dalam sekali kedipan mata.'apa..!'setelah cukup terkejut dengan menghilangnya kunai tersebut obito dibuat kembali terkejut dengan datangnya minato tepat didepan obito dengan rasenggan yang cukup besar di tangan kanan minato.'cih,, aku lupa kalau masih ada tanda hiraishin ditubuhku tapi..' saat jaraknya hamper mengenai dada obito tiba-tipa dari tubuh obito muncul sebuah perisai chakra yang menutupi seluruh tubuh obito *hampir sepeti zekai milik sumimori di film kekkaishi tapi hanya sedikit* rasenggan minato pun menghantam prisai chakra tersebut dan langsung lenyap, 'sial..' dengan cepat minato pun melakukan hiraishin ketempat tadi dia berdiri sebelum memulai serangan. 'jurus apa tadi, rasengganku rasanya seperti lenyap tak tersisa dan tanganku pun hancur' sambil melihat tangannya yang perlahan ter-regenerasi karena tubuhnya adalah tubuh edo tensei. "tak kusangka, kau bisa membuatku melakukan jurus terlarang itu sensei, kau memang benar-benar orang yang hebat.."kata obito dengan nada arrogantnya. Paham atas reaksi m9nato yang terlihat kebingungan obito pun menjelaskan maksudnya "itu adalah teknik perisai penghancur juubi yang selain bisa membuat kita bertahan juga membuat semua serangan jadi hilang tak bersisa, tapi tenang saja aku tak bisa menggunakannya terlalu sering"kata obito.

'hmm.. jadi begitu ya, sekarang aku paham.. baiklah kurasa aku akan mulai serius sekarang'. Tanpa berpikir panjang minato pun segera mengaktifkan jubah chakra kyuubinya yang mirip dengan naruto saat mode chakra kyuubi dan segera melakukan hiraishin kearah obito dan memulai serangannya.

DI TEMPAT NARUTO

Naruto sedang duduk didepan seekor monster berukuran besar dengan Sembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai. "ADA APA GAKI, APA KAU DATANG KESINI KARENA KAU INGIN MINTA IJIN KU UNTUK MENTRANPLANTASIKAN MATA UCHIHA ITU", seakan tak terkejut kyuubi pun melanjutkan perkataannya mengabaikan naruto yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut "BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG DARI AWAL KALAU KAU BEBAS MELAKUKAN HAL YANG KAU INGINKAN ASALKAN AKU BISA TIDUR DENGAN TENANG DAN TIDAK TERGANGGU, HAH GAKI!", mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh rubah tersebut naruto pun tersenyum tipis, ya naruto memang sudah menghilangkan kebencian kyuubi no kitsune dan menjadikannya rekan sekaligus pelindung bagi naruto, "baiklah terimakasih kurama karena kau sudah mempercayaiku, aku pasti akan mengalahkan orang itu dan akan membuat dunia ini damai-ttebayo".mendengar ucapan naruto kyuubi pun tersenyum kecil dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kepada naruto, seakan mengerti narutopun berdiri dan menumbukkan tinju kecil kearah kurama dan berkata dengan serius "kita pasti akan menang…".

Setelah melakukan sedikit percakapan dengan kyuubi naruto pun kembali kea lam sadarnya dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya yang sudah selesai di transplantasi dengan mata sahabatnya. Saat membuka matanya terlihatlah mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang kemudian berputar membentuk 6 buah lingkaran yang membentuk enam buah sudut dan tanda seperti tiga buah shuriken ditengahnya *bayangin aja Eternal Mangekyou sasuke*.sambil berdiri naruto pun berjalan ke depan kearah ayahnya yang tampak sedikit ngos-ngosan setelah mengulur waktu dengan bertarung melawan obito. "Tou-san…",mendengar ada yang memanggil minato pun berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, tanpa disadari minato mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya melihat naruto karena dengan muka naruto yang terlihat serius ditambah mata merah menyala dan juga mengeluarkan energy yang sangat kuat sekali dari dalam diri naruto.'glekk,, tenaga macam apa ini, bahkan lebih dahsyat dari juubi sekalipun, pasti dengan menambahkan mata milik klan uchiha itu membuat kekuatan yang tertidur dalam diri naruto perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit, tapi kekuatan ini-' minato terus berpikir sampai suara naruto memanggilnya "tou-san apa kau sudah siap… aku ingin kau mentransfer ingatan tentang jurus yang akan kita lakukan ke otakku" kata naruto dengan nada serius, minato pun mengangguk dan meletakkan tangan kananya ke kepala naruto dan mentransferkan ingatan tentang jurus yang akan mereka selesai tampak raut wajah kaget diwajah naruto, "aku yakin kau pasti kaget, tapi inilah cara satu-satunya untuk bisa mengalahkan dia ". Naruto pun mengangguk, dengan segera dia mengaktifkan jubah chakra kyuubi tapi hal lain terjadi dan itu membuat minato dan obito tampak benar-benar terkejut, mata naruto yang semula eternal mangekyou sharinggan berubah menjadi mata dengan pola-pola riak air,itu adalah rinnegan.

'apa..bagaimana bisa, sial aku sudah memiarkan mereka cukup lama, aku harus mengakhirinya dengan cepat… mata itu bisa menjadi ancaman yang cukup besar apalagi aku melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan chakra yang abnormal..' setelah berpikir obito meluncur menuju kearah minato dan naruto, minato yang merasa ada chakra besar mendekat segera melihat kearah obito dan terkejut karena tidak menyangka obito akan menyerang mereka scepat ini, 'dia pasti sudah sadar akan mata naruto dan chakra abnormalnya,sehingga dia berpikiran agar cepat membunuhku dan naruto agar tidak menjadi ancaman baginya'sebelum minato sempat mengambil kunainya tiba-tiba naruto berlari kearah obito, "naruto…!", obito yang tidak menyangka yang maju menyerangnya adalah naruto menyeringai 'kena kau bocah kyuubi', obito membuat bijudama dan menembakkannya kearah naruto. DUUARRR! Ledakan besar pun terjadi dan mengakibatkan kawah yang cukup lebar, 'kena kau…' obito hanya menyeringai, tapi seringaiannya tak lama hilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi syoknya, naruto berdiri di tengah kawah dengan gagahnya dan tidak tampak luka-luka sekecil apapun, 'apa yang-…' belum sempat obito berpikir dia merasakan ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang, dan tampak naruto dengan oodama rasenggannya yang menghantam punggung minato, "kau terlalu meremehkan orang lain dank au juga terlalu bangga akan kekuatanmu… sekarang rasakan ini **ninpo: oodama rasentarenggan**" belum cukup dengan satu oodama rasenggan, tangan-tangan chakra yang terbuat dari jubah chakra kyuubi pun muncul dan membuat oodama rasenggan dan menghantamkannya kea rah obito. "aarrgggghhhh…" obito pun terlempar kedepan dan menabrak pohon-pohon. 'sial, aku kehilangan konsentrasiku…' seakan belum selesai muncul minato dibelakang tubuh obito dan berteriak "sekarang naruto…ayo kita lakukan, persiapan sudah selesai..". naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya segera shunshin kearah obito dan melakukan sederet segel tangan bersama minato. 'apa yang akan mereka lakukan,,, sial regenarasi ku terhambat karena chakra rasenggan tadi menimbulkan racun yang bisa menghambat regenerasi juubi…',obito terus memandang kearah naruto dan minato yang ada di depan dan belakangnya. "sekarang…. **Fuinjutsu: Empat pilar suci**…" keduanya mengucapkan jurus tersebut secara bersama-sama.

Dari bawah kaki obito muncul rantai-rantai yang mengikat tubuh obito dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, kemudian muncul ymbol-symbol dibawah kaki mereka bertiga, dan jugaempat pilar yang menjulang tinggi kokoh di keempat arah angin dengan masing-masing tampak patung roh suci di setiap puncak pilarnya. "kau akan mati dan tersegel selamanya obito,, tak ada lagi jalan kembali untukmu… tapi sebelum itu-…" minato segera melakukan hiraishin kea rah obito dan menyentuh kepala obito dengan telapak tangannya dan menarik seperti chakra keluar tubuh obito,,dan melompat kearah naruto,"kau yakin tak apa naruto,,, resiko jurus ini adalah pengguna jurusnya akan mati",naruto pun hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya."tak apa ayah, jika ini yang bisa kulakukan agar bisa membuat dunia ini damai ini hanyalah sebagian kecil, lagipula aku bisa bertemu dengan mu dan juga kaa-san disana", minato pun hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan anaknya.

"aaarrghhh…. Sialan, apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku hah…argghhh", tak lama setelah umpatan terakhir obito muncul sinar yang sangat terang dan menutupi seluruh medan perang.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO'S POV

'Dimana ini, semuanya terlihat putih... apa aku sudah mati, aku ingat setelah aku dan ayahku menyegel obito untuk selamanya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sinar putih yang sangat terang… setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa.' "kau sudah sadar?", mendengar seseorang berbicara naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh keasal suara. Didepan naruto tampak pria berambut hitam bermata merah dengan memakai jubah seperti jubah pahlawan *kalian bayangin aja maou sadao di anime hataraku maou-sama*, melihat raut wajah kebingungan dari lawan bicaranya pria tersebut pun berbicara "namaku satan, kau bisa memanggilku maou satan",naruto pun mengangguk dan bertanya "dimana aku sekarang, dan siapa kau sebenarnya maou-san?". "aku akan menjelaskannya dengan jelas nanti, sekarang kau berada di alam yang bisa disebut batas antara dunia kehidupan dan kematian atau dengan kata lain kau tidak lagi hidup dan tidak juga mati…nah tanyanya nanti saja sekarang akan kutunjukan duniamu dan dunia barumu nantinya…","dunia baru?". Maou pun mengangguk, "itu nanti akan kujelaskan, sekarang tutup matamu dan buka lagi,,", naruto pun menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi. Dengan ekspresi terkejut naruto melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ratusan ribu shinobi mati dan diantaranya ada teman-temannya , sunnguh pemandangan itu hanya menyebabkan hatinya sakit karena tidak bisa melindungi naruto yang menunduk maou pun menjentikan jarinya dan berpindah ke pemandangan lainnya, kali ini naruto tidak hanya kaget tapi juga terbelalak plus cengok, di pemandangan tersebut ada orang-orang yang berpenampilan seperti iblis, memakai sayap hitam dan putih, mereka juga bisa terbang dan menggunakan kekuatan yang aneh."eehh… apa maksudnya ini", maou pun hanya tersenyum, "ini adalah perang antar tiga fraksi sama seperti di duniamu di dunia ku juga ada perang, dan agar lebih mengerti lagi akan aku jelaskan,, di dunia kami golongan dibagi menjadi 4 bagian yaitu:manusia,akuma,tenshi,dan da-tenshi, diantaranya 3 golongan merupakan golongan yang mempunyai kekuatan kecuali golongan manusia biasa,"."malaikat bekerja untuk tuhan dalam bible, iblis bekerja untuk daiyondai maou dan malaikat jatuh bekerja untuk pemimpin/ gubernur grigori…",naruto pun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan orang dihadapannya 'lagi-lagi perang…', "tapi hal tersebut sudah berlangsung berabad-abad yang lalu, sekarang mereka tidak lagi berperang Karena pemimpin mereka terbunuh pada saat perang,". Kemudian latar berganti kembali di ruangan putih yang tidak berujung.

"dan soal identitasku, aku adalah pemimpin para iblis tapi tidak termasuk kedalam jajaran daiyondai maou, aku bisa kau bilang istimewa, ya mungkin sekarang didunia bawah jabatanku sedang kosong karena belum ada yang bisa menggantikannya…", kata pria tersebut dengan santai agar bisa sedikit menghilangkan suasana tegang di antara mereka," lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan hal tersebut kepadaku ?", Tanya naruto dengan dahi berkerut, maou pun tersenyum / lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"tenang saja naruto, aku tidak ada niat jahat, malah aku akan membantumu,","membantuku?","ya kau akan ku bangkitkan jadi iblis kelas tinggi dan kuberikan kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah suatu dunia agar damai dan tenagng", kata pria tersebut dengan senyum,"apa maksudmu membangkitkanku menjadi iblis, bagaimana bisa, dan apakah kau bisa dipercaya..", Tanya naruto bertubi-tubi.."aku percaya padamu naruto dan juga aku akan memberikan kekuatanku dan kekuatan yang ayahmu tadi titipkan padaku..",mendengar pria tersebut berbicara tentang ayahnya membuat dahi naruto berkerut," kau bertemu dengan ayahku?''," ya tadi sebelum dia pergi dia berpesan agar memberikan kekuatnnya padamu dan dia bilang dia percaya padamu dan agar jangan cepat-cepat menyusul mereka, mereka minta maaf karena tidak bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, dan mereka menyayangimu…", mendengar hal tersebut hati naruto pun hangat dan berjanji atas nama nya dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin,"baiklah maou-san aku akan terima tawaranmu.."jawab narutodengan senyum tapi terdapat nada tegas dalam ucapannya."baiklah pejamkan matamu aku akan mentransferkan kekuatanku dan kekuatan yang ayahmu titipkan padaku!", naruto pun menutup matanya dan merasakan kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"nah sudah selesai, dan oh ya, soal kyuubi… dia akan tertidur untuk sementara karena chakranya habis terpakai saat kau perang, aku tak tahu kapan dia bangun tapi tenang saja dia tidak akan apa-apa…", naruto pun mengangguk.

"nah sekarang ini adalah satu set bidak catur atau yang bisa disebut **Evil Pieces** , bidakmu adalah raja dan dengan bidak ini kau bisa membangkitkan seseorang kedalam kehidupan iblis/menjadi iblis selamanya…",setelah penjelasan dari pria tersebut bidak raja pun masuk kedalam tubuh naruto dan muncul sinar merah kehitam-hitaman di tubuh naruto, setelah cahaya itu redup tampak naruto dengan pakaian jubah lengan pendek warna hitam dan corak jilatan api di bagian bawahnya yang berwarna merah dan dia memakai t-shirt merah gelap dengan pusaran air di tengahnya disertai celana hitam panjang dan sepatu boot hitam,di kedua lengannya juga terdapat armsband warna merah tua, dan mata naruto berubah menjadi rinnegan."penampilanmu lumayan juga, tidak buruk, kau bisa dengan mudah memikat wanita manapun dengan penampilan itu,, dan juga kemampuan otakmu sudah ditingkatkan karena efek dari reinkarnasimu sebagai iblis", naruto pun mengangguk dengan muka datar dan tegas,tampak juga sepasang sayap hitam yang muncul di punggungnya."ano…maou-san apa aku bisa membangkitkan teman-temanku dan membawa mereka ke dunia yang baru itu?","secara teknis kau bisa membangkitkan mereka naruto, tapi tidak bisa semuanya, orang yang bisa kau reinkarnasi menjadi iblis hanya 6 orang untuk saat ini mengingat kekuatan iblismu belum kau kendalikan dan masih terasa asing bagimu!",naruto pun mengangguk,"aku mengerti maou san..", maou pun tersenyum,"nah siapa yang akan kau bangkitkan dan bidak apa yang akan kau gunakan, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membawakan jasad mereka kesini…"

"baiklah pertama-tama aku ingin Shikamaru untuk menjadi Bishop ku, lalu Gaara menjadi Rook ku, terus Kakashi-sensei untuk menjadi Knight ku, lalu Sakura untuk menjadi Rook ku, Hinata untuk menjadi Bishop ku,dan Lee untuk jadi Pion ku…",,,"apa kau sudah yakin..?", naruto pun mengangguk."baiklah aku akan mendatangkan jasad mereka..", dengan kekuatan maou jasad mereka pun ada di depan naruto dan naruto langsung melakukan pereinkarnasian mereka menjadi iblis, tak cukup lama kemudian mereka semua pun sadar dan bingung dengan yang terjadi sekarang, "apa yang terjadi, bukankah aku terkena bijuu dama juubi dan apakah aku sudah mati..", teriak lee dengan histeris,"diamlah lee sepertinya kita dibangkitkan lagi tapi aku merasakan kekuatan yang aneh mengalir dalam tubuhku.. rasanya sungguh aneh dan kuat","kau benar sakura..", merasa namanya dipanggil sakura beserta lee menengok kearah suar barusan dan mereka menemukan kakashi-sensei,shikamaru,hinata dan gaara berjalan kearahnya."sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, aku yakin kita sudah mati setelah kita terkena ledakan bijuudama dari juubi!", kata gaara dengan dahi sedikit berkerut walaupun tampang datarnya masih melekat diwajahnya,"aku tidak t-tahu g-gaara-san kupikir j-juga begitu", kata hinata dengan nada gagapnya,"haahh… paling hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi, mendokusai",shikamaru dengan nada malasnya berkata."tapi yang penting kita harus cari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, dan tempat apa in-..", belum sempat kakashi-sensei menyelesaikan kata-katanya naruto muncul bersam pria tadi dan membuat ke-enamnya kaget adalah penampilan naruto dan sepasang sayap di belakang punggung naruto."naruto… ! apa yang-…", kali ini ucapan sakura yang dipotong oleh naruto,"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas",mereka semua pun mengangguk dengan serempak.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Naruto ekspresi merekapun bermacam-macam, ada yang sedih, marah, kecewa dan yang paling jelas adalah kaget,"jadi kita sekarang telah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis dan kita akan hidup di dunia baru sebagai iblis dan membawa perdamaian di dunia itu..?", kata kakashi-sensei menyimpulkan,naruto pun mengangguk,"maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dan maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian,"tidak, kau tidak salah naruto, tidak ada yang salah, semua ini hanya takdir dan kita semua harus menjalani takdir yang diberikan kepada kita sebaik-baiknya dan selalu berusaha yang terbaik", kata sakura dengan senyuman, dan semuanya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum,"lagi pula aku masih bisa menikmati masa muda yang lama, yosshh",kata rock lee dengan pd nya, semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"hahaha..kau punya rekan yang lucu naruto, tapi waktuku sudah tak lama lagi aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepada kalian sebelum aku pergi,ini adalah sacred gear, aku mencuri teknologi ini dari pihak surge dan sacred gear ini aku berikan kepada kalian dengan harapan kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi kalian dan untuk kebaikan…", mereka semua pun mengangguk dengan kata-kata maou, tak cukup lama kemudian dibawah kaki mereka masing-masing muncul lingkaran sihir dan tubuh mereka bersinar,"wooaa… kekuatan apaini, dahsyat sekali tubuhku penuh dengan semangat masa muda",teriak lee,'kekuatan yang dahsyat dan mengerikan',piker shikamaru,gaara,dan kakashi-sensei,"ini benar-benar menakjubkan",kata sakura dan hinata berbarengan. Sedangkan naruto hanya diam dan sedikit tersenyum melihat teman-temannya kembali senang.

"Itu adalah sacred gear special,akan aku jelaskan *penjelasan terlampir dibawah*".

.

.

.

"terimakasih maou-san atas semuanya",naruto berkata sebelum mereka pergi kedunia baru mereka, "aahh..tidak-tidak aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan,aku harap kalian akan suka dunia baru kalian nanti, dan aku akan pergi sekarang..",maou pun berkata dan hilang dalam cahaya hitam."oke teman-teman mari kita pergi dan mulai hidup baru kita", naruto berkata sambil memimpin kelompok kearah pusaran hitam."yossh…leader","h-hai..","mendokusai", gaara dan kakashi sensei hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum mereka hilang dalam pusaran tersebut, kedunia baru mereka kedunia yang penuh dengan misteri, petualangan, dan cinta….

To be Continued…

SACRED GEAR KELUARGA UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE:

**Naruto**

-God's Order: bisa memanipulasi tujuh elemen dan mengendalikannya kedalam bentuk yang diinginkannya (Api,air,tanah,angin,listrik,cahaya & kegelapan) dengan syarat menggunakan mata rinnegan dan memakan separuh tenaga naruto sendiri. Ps:sacred gear ini digunakan naruto sangat jarang karena dia tahu kekuatan ini bisa mempengaruhi seluruh alam bila digunakan, sacred gear ini hanya diketahui oleh ke-enam anggotanya saja.

-Devil's Cloak:menggunakan chakra kurama dan menggunakannya sebagai jubah chakra, sama seperti di animenya, ada 4 tahap penggunaan:tahap jubah chakra, human beast form level 1, human beast form level 2, dan mode synchronisasi dengan berubah menjadi kyuubi. Sacred gear ini nantinya juga jarang digunakan kecuali jika kondisi terdesak dan setelah kurama bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi intinya naruto hanya menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya jarang sacred gear krn seperti pepatah bilang 'kartu as dan joker kita tak seharusnya ditunjukkan di awal', klo mau Tanya naruto menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya lebih sering untuk membuat serangan seperti rasenggan,hiraishin, klon dll. Yang mana kekuatan tsb. Sangatlah kuat bila harus bertarung denganiblis atau sacred gear tersebut tidak berwujud materi padat melainkan aura kekuatan iblis yang dahsyat di dalam tubuh naruto.

**Kakashi-sensei**

-Thunder Arc: bisa memanipulasi listrik diseluruh tubuh dan menciptakan gelombang listrik baru dari sebuah ketiadaan dengan syarat kakashi-sensei harus menggunakan gearnya yaitu satu mata sharinggannya.

**Gaara**

-Shukaku Law:sacred gear nya adalah tattoo ai di dahi gaara, memanipulasi pasir dan dibuat untuk melindungi sekaligus untuk menyerang sesuai dengan karakter bidak rook/ benteng.

**Shikamaru**

-Shadow Nightmare:sacred gearnya adalah satu anting di kuping kanan shika, memanipilasi bayangannya dan menjadikan untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan dengan mengunci bayangan lawan dengan bayangan nya.

**Lee**

-Crazy Youth: sacred gearnya adalah pakaian hijau ketatnya, bisa membuat pergerakannya cepat dan serangannya yang kuat, tergantung bidak apa yang akan manjadi promosinya nanti/ dengan kata lain meningkatkan aspek bidak yang akan menjadi promosi bagi dirinya.

**Sakura**

-Fist Destruction:sepasang sarung tangan yang bisa menimbulkan kerusakan yang besar jika digabungkan dengan kekuatan iblisnya jika menghantam lawan atau benda mati lainnya dipastikan hancur/ minimal retak parah.

**Hinata**

-Eye of eve:mirip byakugan dan bisa melihat energy serta pergerakan lawan dari jarak yang sangat jauh, sesuai dengan karakter bishop yang sebagai pendukung lainnya.

Hahaha.. gemen kalo kubuat semuanya terlalu kuat, dan sebagai catatan itu belum masuk mode balance break nya loh…..

Yo minna ! sebenarnya ini fiction pertamaku kuharap fic ini bisa dapat apresiasi yang bagus, arigatou na ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gremory Family and New Life

Sementara itu di istana maou, keempat maou sedang berdiskusi di sebuah ruangan dan menduduki kursi masing-masing, keempatnya merupakan daiyondai maou/ empat maou/ raja iblis .diantaranya dari posisi terkuat sampai yang terlemah yaitu; Lucifer,Beelzebub,asmodeus, dan leviathan. Walaupun mereka mempunyai tingkatan tetapi setiap dari mereka mampu menghadapi satu bataliyon iblis kelas tinggi sendiri."Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu sirzech?.", pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari seorang yang memegang jabatan maou Beelzebub dan juga merupakan sahabat dekat dari orang yang ditanya, ya dia adalah Ajuka Beelzebub,"aku yakin ajuka, ramalan itu pasti akan datang, dan waktunya tidak lama lagi…". Jawab orang yang ditanya yaitu sirzech gremory atau sekarang adalah maou sirzech Lucifer."ya aku setuju dengan perkataan sirzech-kun, pasti orang yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia ini tidak lama lagi pasti muncul..". kali ini yang berbicara adalah satu-satunya maou perempuan dan namanya adalah serafall shitri atau sekarang maou serafall leviathan."haahh… pasti akan membuatku repot jika dia datang dan memaksaku untuk bekerja keras, haahh… bekerja itu membuat kita kalah…", satu orang bicara dengan nada malasnya dan selalu dengan mottonya yaitu 'bekerja=kekalahan' dan dia adalah maou falbium asmodeus, walaupun terlihat malas namun dia adalah pengatur strategi yang sangat kuat dan pintar.

Mendengar perkataan malas dari temannya sirzech pun bicara,"kau tenang saja falbi, untuk urusan kali ini biar akau yang akan turun tangan sendiri dan mengurus semuanya.." jawab sirzech dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Mendengar teman mereka bicara begitu mereka serempak menaikkan alis mereka."tak biasanya kau mau mengurusi hal seperti itu sirzech, dan pasti kau punya alas an dibalik itu bukan?". Tanya ajuka dengan mata menyipit kearah sirzech,yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab,"tentu saja aku punya rencana, dan dia adalah tamu istimewa bagi kita, tak mungkin kan kalau kita sebagai daiyondai maou tak menyambut mereka dengan baik… bisa-bisa kalau dia menjadi musuh kita, kita berempat tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya bukan?",ketiganya hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk."kau benar sirzech-kun dia pasti mewarisi kekuatan dari maou legendaris satan, yang mana kekuatan itu bahkan bisa melampaui tuhan dalam bible",kata serafall."hahh… baiklah terserah kau saja sirzech, aku mau istirahat saja..", tambah falbium dengan masih menggunakan nada malasnya *bener-bener gak tanggung jawab nih orang*.

"baiklah.. dan kuharap kau bisa menanganinya sirzech, dia merupakan asset berharga dan harapan kita semua agar mencapai kedamaian sesuai dengan ramalan dari maou satan selanjutnya bahwa seseorang akan muncul dari dimensi lain dan akan membawa perdamaian di dunia kita…", kata ajuka akhirnya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata ajuka sirzech pun mengangguk dan kembali berkata,"aku akan menjemputnya di tempat itu dan aku akan menempatkannya bersama dengan adikku di dunia manusia, dan untuk sementara itu rencana yang akan ku lakukan dulu..". ketiganya pun mengangguk mengerti dengan alas an dari rekan pria itu bahwa dengan mempercayakannya pada keluarga gremory adalah pilihan yang tepat."baiklah kurasa pertemuan kita sudah selesai dan aku harus kembali kedunia manusia lagi untuk melakukan penelitian..", ucap ajuka dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama dengan falbium yang menguap dan serafall yang melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing meninggalkana sirzech di ruangan tersebut sendirian.' Nah sekarang saatnya aku bersiap-siap untuk menjemputnya' dan sirzech pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan kembali ruangan yang kosong dan gelap itu.

DI DUNIA MANUSIA

Disebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gedung sekolah tua yaitu gedung sekolah menengah atas KUOH Academy yang lama terdapat dua orang wanita yang bisa dibilang tercantik di sekolah tersebut sedang berbicara, keduanya ada yang berambut hitam diikat ponytail dan berambut merah panjang yang digerai,"ara-ara ufufu, kau kenapa buchou tidak biasanya kau terlihat termenung sendirian sambil menatap langit..". si rambut hitam pun bertanya kepada temannya yang sekaligus ketua dari kelompok yang mereka bentuk di sma kuoh yaitu 'klub penelitian ilmu gaib', yaitu rias gremory dia adalah pewaris sah keluarga iblis kelas tinggi gremory dan sekaligus adik kandung dari maou Lucifer sekarang,"entahlah akeno, rasanya disini sungguh aneh..", kata rias sambil memegangi dada kirinya *bukan oppainya loh*,"aneh..?", akeno bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut,"ya, aku merasa seperti ada perasaan yang membuncah di hatiku dan perasaan itu aku tidak mengerti, rasanya seperti campur aduk antara gelisah, senang, takut dan..dan.. aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini, hal ini sungguh tidaklah nyaman..", sebelum akeno sempat bicara rias kembali melanjutkan perkataannya lagi,"itulah sebabnya aku memandangi langit malam itu, rasanya sedikit nyaman untuk menghilangkan rasa yang tidak mengenakkan itu, dan… apa kau tahu kenapa denganku akeno?", taya rias sambil kembali memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang itu.

"ara, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa denganmu rias..", akeno pun menjawab pertanyaan dari rias dan kali ini dia tidak memanggilnya seperti tadi lagi dan hanya memanggil dengan namanya .melihat tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya akeno pun melanjutkan perkataannya,"kau sedang dilanda perasaan yang dinamakan rindu kepada seseorang rias, dan apakah aku bisa tahu dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta?", mendengar akeno bicara hanya membuat rias mengerutkan keningnya dan kini dia menghadap akeno,"hei aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta lagipula aku kan tidak dekat dengan laki-laki lain kecuali issei dan yuuto tapi mereka sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri dang mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai adikku sendiri", mendengar hal itu akeno hanya tersenyum dan kembali berkata,"ara, rias lalu apakah kau sedang memikirkan laki-laki dari keluarga phenex itu? Aku sangat yakin perasaanmu itu adalah perasaan rindu kepada seseorang rias", mendengar akeno bicara seperti itu rias bicara dengan cepat,"tak usah membuat moodku tambah buruk dengan menyebut laki-laki sialan itu akeno...", setelah bicara rias kembali memalingkan penglihatannya kembali ke langit malam itu."ufufufu, gomenne rias, bukan maksudku untuk menambah mood jelekmu itu..", mendengarnya kembali membuat rias menghela nafas,"baiklah akeno aku mengerti, dan bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian sekarang, aku ingin menenangkan dulu pikiranku untuk saat ini...", mendengar hal itu akeno pun mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang kembali memikirkan perkataan teman berambut hitamnya tadi. 'rindu ya... mungkin akeno benar aku sedang rindu kepada seseorang, tapi siapa?', setelah lama berkutat dengan pikirannya dan kegiatan memandang langit malamnya rias pun memutuskan untuk mandi agar pikirannya kembali fresh...

SEMENTARA ITU DI SUATU TEMPAT DI DUNIA BAWAH

"apa kau yakin disini tempatnya, Sirzech-kun?",seseorang wanita cantik berambut putih bertanya kepada seseorang yang dipanggil sirzech, ya dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge atau yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Grayfia Gremory, dia adalah Ratu Absolut dari sirzech lucifer dan juga sekaligus istri dari sirzech."ya aku yakin grayfia, menurut ramalan maou satan terdahulu, orang yang akan membawa dunia kearah perdamaian akan muncul di tempat suci didunia bawah dan disinilah tempat suci bagi kita para iblis..", mendengar rajanya berbicara seperti itu membuat grayfia mengangguk dan kembali melihat kedepan. Mereka sekarang berada di suatu bangunan yang jika diperhatikan mirip dengan bangunan di yunani yang identik dengan pilar-pilar yang besar-besar, di dalamnya terdapat ruangan yang cukup luas dan terdapat altar di tengah-tengahnya yang terlihat jelas dari kedua orang tersebut berdiri sekarang, mereka berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dan menunggu sesuatu datang dari altar tersebut, nama bangunan itu adalah '**Dark Abyss**'

Tak lama setelah keduanya berdiam muncul suatu pusaran disertai dengan angin yang kencang dan energi yang luar biasa sehingga mereka berdua harus berada dalam posisi bertahan dikarenakan energi dan angin yang sangat luar biasa tersebut membuat gelombang kejut dan gempa di bangunan tersebut,' tekanan ini sangat luar biasa', "kau tidak apa grayfia..", mendengar suaminya bicara begitu grayfia mengangguk dan kembali melihat kedepan kearah yang dilihat suaminya tekanan angin dan energi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang kini dari dalam pusaran hitam tadi keluar tujuh orang berpakaian seperti seorang ninja dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di lantai kecuali satu orang yaitu orang yang berpakaian hijau ketat yang menonjolkan anunya yang kecil sangat jelas sekali, orang itu mendarat dengan muka dulu dan kaki diatas dan menimbulkan decakan dari teman-temannya yang lain. "ya ampun lee, bisakah kau sedikit bertingkah yang benar, mendarat saja pakai gaya muka dibawah", kata seorang wanita berambut pink kepada temannya yang bernama lee, "yoshhh, itu adalah pendaratan masa muda sakura-san,,,", lee bangkit dari posisinya yang semula dengan muka ditanah ke posisi berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah wanita berambut pink tersebut yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah mendengar tingkah sok masa muda segera sakura menghadap kelima teman lainnya yang juga sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai,"baiklah naruto, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?", tanyanya kepada rajanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh ke-lima anggotanya yang lain."tapi sebelum itu apa kalian merasakan mereka?", tanya satu orang pemuda berambut merah dan dibalas kembali dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya,"y-ya mereka m-mempunyai k-kekuatan yang sangat b-besar, mungkin mereka adalah m-maou dari dunia baru yang k-kita datangi s-sekarang", yang dikatakan oleh wanita berambut indigo sepunggung yang bernama hinata membuat sang raja maju kedepan dan membuka suaranya,"baiklah aku tahu kalian disana, keluarlah...".

Mendengar ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka membuat sirzech dan grayfia keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanya yang sebelumnya mereka bersembunyi untuk berjaga-jaga apakah orang yang barusan keluar dari pusaran aneh tersebut berbahaya atau tidak. Mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekat kearah segerombolan orang yang keluar dari pusaran kedua orang berjalan kearah mereka membuat mereka semua berjaga-jaga apabila mereka berdua adalah orang jahat."tenang saja mereka berdua bukanlah orang jahat walaupun mereka berdua memiliki energi yang sangat tinggi", perkataan dari sang raja membuat mereka semua menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka dan berdiri tegak kembali tapi tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka.

Setelah sampai didepan naruto dan kelompoknya sirzech pun tersenyum karena dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa dari kelompok tersebut apalagi orang yang berada di depannya sekarang, mungkin kalau dipikirkan sirzech tak akan bisa mengalahkannya bahkan dengan wujud aslinya. Melihat seseorang mendekat kearahnya sambil tersenyum naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung."kalian berdua siapa?, aku rasa kalian berdua iblis dan kalian berdua memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa", tanya naruto setelah kedua orang tersebut berhenti di depan kelompoknya."ah, sepertinya kami yang harus bertanya seperti itu pada kalian, kalian ber-tujuh ini siapa dan kurasa kalian mempunyai kekuatan yang abnormal dan kalian pasti iblis kan, di dunia ini kekuatan seperti kalian sangat jarang sekali, kekuatan kalian sungguh dahsyat.", mendengar pujian dari seseorang yang ada di hadapannya naruto kembali bicara,"terimakasih atas pujiannya tuan dan maafkan atas kelancangan kami atas kehadiran kami yang tiba-tiba dan baiklah aku mewakili kelompokku akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas nanti, dan satu lagi apakah aku boleh bertanya tentang satu hal terlebih dahulu?", mendengar pemuda yang diperkirakan umurnya tidak jauh atau mungkin sama dengan adiknya bertanya kepadanya dan dia pun tersenyum sebelum kembali menjawab,"ah baiklah kau boleh bertanya sesukamu tapi boleh aku tau siapa namamu?", naruto pun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan sirzech,"naruto.. uzumaki-namikaze naruto, kau boleh memanggilku dengan naruto saja,". Sirzech kembali tersenyum"baiklah naruto-kun, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?", naruto pun mengangguk,"sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang kami, aku merasa kalian berdua memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan abnormal dan aku merasa anda memiliki kekuatan seorang maou, benarkah hipotesa saya?","ya hipotesamu benar sekali naruto-kun aku adalah maou lucifer kau bisa memanggilku sirzech lucifer dan ini adalah ratuku sekaligus istriku grayfia gremory", mendengar kata istri membuat grayfia memukul sirzrech dengan kipas yang entah dapat dari mana,"maafkan atas tingkah laku raja saya naruto-san, seperti yang dibilang sirzech-sama, saya adalah bidak ratunya dan menjabat sekaligus kepala pelayan keluarga sirzech-sama, keluarga gremory", mendengar istrinya kembali dengan mode proffesionalnya sebagai kepala pelayan geluarga gremory hanya membuat sirzech menghela nafas.

Mendengar kedua orang didepannya yang sedang berdebat membuat naruto tersenyum kecut dan berpikir 'sepertinya indah bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati', setelah perdebatan kecil dengan ratunya sirzech pun berdehem dan kembali berkata, "ah... maaf tapi ini bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk melanjutkan perbincangan ini, ayo kita pergi ketempat keluargaku", mendengar hal itu naruto pun mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat agar kelompoknya mengikuti mereka berdua yang sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangunan itu. Mereka pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan.

DI KEDIAMAN GREMORY

"otou-sama, okaa-sama !", teriak seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang berlari kearah pria yang mirip dengannya dan wanita berambut putih dan memeluknya. "ne , millicas kau belum tidur, ini sudah malam loh", jawab pria yang sekarang tengah menggendong anaknya tersebut, millicas pun menggeleng, "setelah mendengar otou-sama dan okaa-sama akan pulang malam ini milli tak bisa tidur", kata millicas sebelum berpindah dari gendongan sirzech ke gendongan grayfia, "millicas-sama anda tak boleh begitu, kan besok anda harus belajar dan tidur sangat diperlukan untuk menjaga agar stamina anda terjaga dan agar tidak lelah", mendengar ibunya berbicara dengan mode proffesionalnya membuat millicas mengernyit tak senang, "ya ampun okaa-sama, bisa tidak kau tidak menggunakan mode itu, paling tidak saat bersamaku", melihat anaknya merasa tidak senang sirzech pun berbicara kepada istrinya, "sudahlah grayfia, bersikaplah seperti ibu dan hilangkan sikapmu itu terutama di depan millicas, aku mohon", kata sirzech dengan mata puppy nya, melihat hal tersebut grayfia hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin bersikap seperti itu apalagi terhadap anaknya tapi sebagai istri seorang maou dan kepala pembantu dari keluarga gremory dia harus menjaga sikapnya. Millicas pun tersenyum senang dan dia menyadari ada sekelompok orang yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya, dahinya pun berkerut dan kemudian bertanya kepada ayahnya, "ne, otou-sama siapa kakak-kakak yang ada disana, sepertinya mereka belumpernah kulihat dan mereka seperti mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat", walaupun umurnya masih kecil tapi millicas sudah bisa membedakan mana orang-orang yang benar-benar kuat. Mendengar anaknya berbicara sirzech pun memalingkan tubuhnya kearah naruto dan kawan-kawan, hampir saja dia lupa dengan keberadaan mereka karena saking asyiknya dengan keluarganya, "gomen naruto-kun aku hampir lupa dengan kalian!", naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum, dia sebenarnya merasa senang bisa melihat sebuah keluarga yang hangat seperti keluarga milik sirzech, "ah,tidak apa-apa sirzech-san kami disini juga tidak keberatan, bukan begitu teman-teman?", teman-teman naruto yang lainnya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Melihat hal tersebut sirzech pun tersenyum, "nah millicas, ini adalah naruto onii-sama dan naruto ini adalah anakku millicas gremory", mendengar ayahnya bicara demikian millicas pun turun dari gendongan ibunya dan memberi salam, "namaku millicas gremory, salam kenal onii-sama dan onee-sama sekalian", mendengar hal tersebut naruto pun berbicara dengan senyuman lembutnya, "ah, salam kenal milli-kun namaku naruto dan ini adalah teman-temanku, shikamaru, gaara, lee, sakura & hinata, dan itu adalah senseiku namanya kakashi-sensei", mendengar sang raja memperkenalkan nama mereka mereka pun tersenyum dan berbicara, "salam kenal milli-chan", "yosh, kau penuh dengan semangat milli-kun", "kau b-benar-benar l-lucu milli-kun", "kuharap kau pintar main shogi milli-kun", "hn, salam kenal", "salam kenal milli-kun kau semangat sekali seperti naruto", begitulah reaksi dari sakura, lee, hinata, shika, gaara, dan kakashi sensei.

Melihat anaknya sudah mulai akrab dengan tamunya hal inimembuat sirzech tersenyu sebelum kembali berbicara, "baiklah-baiklah sekarang sudah malam, biarkan onii-sama dan onee-sama istirahat dulu dan kau juga harus tidur millicas, besok kau harus belajar lagi", mendengar ucapan ayahnya millicas pun mengangguk dan pergi ke arah kamarnya bersama dengan ibunya karena millicas memintanya untuk menemaninya sampai tidur, jarang-jarang kan karena okaa-samanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sebagai istri maou dan kepala pelayan keluarga ank dan istrinya pergi sirzech kembali bicara, "nah kalian akan istirahat dulu untuk malam ini, besok kita akan melanjutkan perbincangan kita", mereka pun mengangguk dan mengikuti arah dimana salah satu pelayan keluarga gremory yang ditunjuk sirzech untuk mengantar mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah melihat kelompok naruto pergi sirzech pun tersenyum dan berpikir 'mungkin aku akan membiarkan naruto dan keluarganya untuk tinggal di bumi dan untuk menjaga rias, kupikir dia akan senang', stelah itu sirzech pun pergi ke kamarnya dan bertemu dengan grayfia di pintu masuk kamarnya, "apa millichas sudah tidur?", grayfia mengangguk dan bertanya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti pada mereka, mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan salah-salah mereka akan menjadi musuh bagi kita dan akan membawa bencana bagi bangsa iblis", sirzech hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menjawab, "kau tenang saja grayfia aku sudah punya rencana dan aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku pada mu", grayfia pun mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi sebelum ada tangan yang menghentikannya pergi dari tempat itu. "ada apa?", sirzech pun hanya nyengir dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya, "m-maukah kau temani aku, untuk m-malam ini saja, aku mohon...", blusshh...mendengar hal tersebut membuat wajah grayfia memerah dan akhirnya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia juga rindu dan kangen dengan belaian dari suaminya tapi lagi-lagi pekerjaannya lah yang terpaksa harus menunda hasrat nya untuk *ehemm..ehemm* bercinta dengan suaminya. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka dan menghabiskan malam yang indah yang serasa seluruh dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

Kelompok naruto kini sedang duduk di meja makan dan sedang menyantap sarapan bersama dengan keluarga gremory di meja makan ada dua tambahan orang yang satunya yaitu kepala keluarga gremory atau ayah dari rias dan sirzech dan satunya adalah wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari rias dan sirzech, "jadi begitu, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk kedepannya sirzech?", tanya sang kepala keluarga gremory kepada anaknya, "ya otou-sama setelah nanti mendengar penjelasan dari naruto-kun aku akan menempatkan naruto dan keluarganya untuk sementara di tempat rias, sementara aku dan grayfia mengurusi administrasinya agar nama keluarga naruto bisa tercantum di salah satu daftar keluarga iblis kelas tinggi..", jawab sirzech setelah semuanya selesai makan. Mendengar nama anak perempuannya disebut sang ibu lalu tersenyum cerah, "rencanamu bagus sekali sirzech dan aku yakin naruto-kun pasti akan menjaga rias dengan baik.", mendengar namanya disebut naruto hanya tersenyum dan berpikir 'rias gremory ya, aku belum tahu orangnya dan aku harap nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya, entah kenapa mendengar namanya ada suatu perasaan aneh didadaku.. dan aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu itu benar-benar membuatku gelisah'. "ya okaa-sama dan aku akan mengabari rias nanti".

Setelah pembicaraan singkat di ruang makan kini mereka ber tujuh sedang duduk di salah satu ruangan di istana keluarga gremory bersama dengan sirzech dan grayfia. Naruto pun menceritakan semuanya kepada sirzech dan grayfia, mulai dari perang dunia shinobi, pertemuaannya dengan maou satan terdahulu, membangkitkan teman-temannya setelah menerima evil pieces dari maou satan yang walaupun kaget tapi sirzech tetap diam dan terus mendengarkan, sampai pertemuan kemarin dengan sirzech dan grayfia, naruto tidak menceritakan tentang kehidupannya dan teman-temannya karena dia belum sepenuhnya bisa percaya pada sirzech walaupun dia adalah seorang maou, untungnya sirzech paham dan tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. "baiklah naruto-kun aku paham dan untuk sementara aku akan meminta tolong kepada adikku dan budak iblisnya untuk membantumu, kau harus tinggal sementara di dunia manusia karena jika kau terus ada di dunia bawah sedangkan identitasmu belum pernah ada nantinya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan baik dari dewan iblis dan dari pihak luar yaitu malaikat dan malaikat jatuh", sirzech berbicara dengan raut muka serius. "aku akan segera memberitahunya, besok kalian akan diantar oleh grayfia untuk bertemu dengan adikku dan keluarga iblisnya,untuk sementara hari ini kalian bebas, kalian boleh melakukan hal apapun asal jangan sampai keluar lingkungan gremory", naruto pun mengangguk, "baiklah kami mengerti sirsech-san, mungkin kami akan sedikit berlatih dan beristirahat", jawab naruto dengan senyuman. Setelah pembicaraan tersebut sirzech dan grayfia pergi untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya dan kini di suatu kamar di istana keluarga gremory naruto dan budak iblisnya sedang berkumpul dan tampak sedang melakukan pembicaraan.

"ano, sekarang a-apa yang akan kita lakukan naruto kun, apa kita harus melakukan sesuatu s-sesuai dengan perkataan sirzech-san t-tadi", tanya hinata kepada rajanya. "hinata benar naruto, dia memang maou tapi kita tidak seharusnya percaya begitu saja, bisa-bisa kita malah berada dalam bahaya", sakura menambah kata-kata hinata tadi. "kalian semua tenang saja, aku tidak merasakan niat jahat sedikitpun dari sirzech-san maupun semua orang dari keluarga gremory. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi dengan kalian aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan, kalian adalah keluarga yang sangat penting bagiku aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya...", di akhir kata naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya tertutupi oleh poni rambut jabriknya. Mendengar sang murid tampak sedih membuat kakashi yang sekaligus sebagai orang yang paling tua dan berpengalaman dengan segala ekspresi seseorang akhirnya memegang kedua pundak naruto dengan tangannya dan dia pun berkata, " kau tenang saja naruto, kita sekarang dan selamanya adalah sebuah keluarga, kita semua tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan kita semua akan selamanya bersama, lagi pula hidup sebagai iblis tak akan membuat kita tua bukan", kata kakashi dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat matanya yang tidak tertutup masker menyipit. "kakashi-sensei benar naruto kita akan terus bersama selamanya ya walaupun akan terasa membosankan jika terus bersama denganmu", lanjut shikamaru dengan sedikit candaan dan menepuk pundak naruto. Mendengar hal itu dari teman dan senseinya membuat naruto tersenyum haru dan mengangguk. "baiklah kurasa aku harus percaya pada raja kita", sakura berkata dengan senyumannya karena kegelisahannya terhadap sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka terancam menghilang karena melihat senyum yang serasa melindungi semuanya dari sang raja.

"yoshh... aku akan melakukan push up lima ratus kali dan mengelilingi istana ini sepuluh kali", kata lee dengan tangan yang terkepal dan dengan gaya khasnya. Sedangkan gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dengan keluarga barunya, ya walaupun dia hanya dekat dengan naruto tapi dia merasa nyaman dan senang dengan teman-teman yang dulunya beda desa tersebut. Melihat gaara yang tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah laku lee yang kelewat over membuat kakashi mendekat kearahnya dan menepuk pelan bahunya, "kau lihat gaara, naruto telah menyelamatkan kita kali ini dan memberikan kita hidup yang baru, sekarang kita semua adalah satu keluarga dan tidak akan ada yang sendirian lagi sekarang. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah melindungi satu sama lain dan membuat impian raja kita untuk menjadi nyata yaitu tentang perdamaian sesengguhnya.", kata kakashi dengan senyum khasnya. Gaara mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum kepada sensei barunya, " kau benar kakashi-sensei, kita harus membuat impian naruto menjadi kenyataan dan membuat semua hal menjadi lebih baik". Melihat sensei dan teman berambut merahnya berbicara akrab menambah senyum dari naruto lagi. 'aku harap suasan seperti ini bisa lebih lama lagi, tapi untuk mencapainya kami harus berjuang lebih keras lagi dan kami pasti akan melakukannya, demi kedamaian, teman, keluarga iblisku, dan semuanya kami pasti akan menghilangkan rantai kebencian dari tiga fraksi dan membuat semuanya hidup damai' pikir naruto dengan serius dan tekad membara. "oke baiklah sekarang aku mau tidur dulu, aku capek bangunkan aku kalau makan malam sudah tiba ya!", kata shikamaru sambil menguap dan pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar tidurnya. "baiklah aku dan hinata akan membantu keluarga gremory di dapur, ayo hinata", sakura kemudian menarik tangan hinata dan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju dapur untuk bantu-bantu karena merasa tidak nyaman jika tidak melakukan apa-apa dan berterimakasih nantinya kepada nyonya gremory atas diperbolehkannya mereka beristirahat di istana mereka. "yosshh... aku juga akan berjuang dengan keras, sekarang aku akan berlari mengitari istana keluarga gremory", lanjut lee dengan gaya khasnya yang membuat tiga orang lainnya menghela nafas maklum, lee kemudian keluar kamar meninggalkan tiga lainnya. "kurasa aku dan kakashi-sensei akan sparing naruto di ruangan bawah tanah istana ini, apa kau mau ikut?", tawar gaara kepada naruto. Naruto pun menggeleng dan menjawab, "kurasa tidak gaara, aku sedang ingin beristirahat dan bermeditasi mungkin nanti dan mencoba melakukan latihan ringan", gaara pun mengangguk dan pergi keluar dengan kakashi, meninggalkan naruto sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi naruto memandangi satu foto di dinding ruangan itu, terlihat satu sosok wanita cantik berambut merah dan berdada bombastis sedang tersenyum dan di sebelahny ada satu orang pria yang diperkirakan oleh naruto adalah sirzech. 'dia... cantik', sadar akan pikirannya naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir lagi, 'aku tak boleh menaruh perhatian kepada seseorang lagi, sudah cukup aku tak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi'. Pikir naruto dengan senyum pahit, terakhir naruto menaruh perhatiannya kepada sakura dan hinata tapi di depan kedua matanya mereka mati, walaupun sekarang mereka direinkarnasi menjadi iblis tapi perasaan sukanya telah hilang yang sekarang naruto anggap adalah sebagai saudara, tidak lebih. 'mungkin aku harus bermeditasi sekarang untuk menenangkan pikiranku', pikir naruto sebelum lenyap dengan hiraishin ke gunung milik keluarga gremory untuk bermeditasi.

.

.

.

MALAM HARI DI TEMPAT RIAS

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sedang duduk di sofa dan dibelakangnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik lainnya yang berambut hitam diikat ponytail. Keduanya melihat kesatu direksi yaitu sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil yang berada di atas meja yang menampilkan sesosok figur berambut merah yaitu sirzech lucifer. "jadi untuk apa onii-sama mau bicara padaku malam-malam begini?", mendengar hal itu sirzech mengerutkan keningnya, "apa kau tidak kangen dengan onii-sama mu ini, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu tapi malah kau bertanya dengan nada yang dingin begitu", mendengar kakaknya bertingkah laku seperti itu rias hanya menghela nafas, "bukannya ku tidak kangen denganmu sirzech nii-sama tapi tak biasanya kau mau bicara langsung padaku, biasanya kau hanya menyampaikannya lewat grayfia nee-sama.", "sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong sedikit padamu rias, aku punya tamu di dunia bawah, sebenarnya banyak hal yang terjadi disini detailnya nanti akan kukirimkan lewat dokumen saja karena waktuku tidak banyak...", mengambil nafas sirzech kembali berbicara, "tamu kita ini sebenarnya adalah iblis juga dan dia termasuk kedalam iblis kelas tinggi baru, aku akan segera mendaftarkan nama keluarganya ke dewan iblis dan untuk sementara aku minta padamu untuk menjagnya dan budak iblisnya kepadamu", mendengar pekataan kakaknya membuat rias mengerutkan keningnya, "bagaimana bisa seorang iblis kelas tinggi belum terdaftar secara resmi di dewan iblis, lalu dari mana dia mendapatkan status iblis kelas tingginya", tahu akan reaksi yang di berikan adik perempuannya sirzech pun melanjutkan perkataanya lagi, "aku tahu, kan sudah kubilang detailnya akan kuberikan nanti, aku hanya minta tolong untuk menjaganya sebentar sementara aku mengurus segalanya disini.", meskipun masih penasaran rias pun mengangguk, "baiklah onii-sama aku akan melakukan hal yang kaukatakan tapi sebenarnya siapa dia, boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?", mendengarnya sirzech pun tersenyum, " kau pasti akan kaget dengan detail yang akan kuberikan padamu nanti dan untuk singkatnya namanya adalah naruto uzumaki-namikaze, tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil naruto uzumaki, dia dan ke-enam budak iblisnya akan datang besok dengan grayfia, dan kuharap kau dan souna bisa menyambutnya".

Rias pun mengangguk dan kembali berkata, "baiklah nii-sama nanti akan aku suruh akeno untuk memberitahu souna tentang hal ini.". sebelum percakapan mereka selesai rias pun hanya bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir kakanya sebelum lingkaran sihir itu menghilang 'kau pasti akan menyukainya, dan aku yakin dia cocok untukmu'. Tersadar akan tepukan dipundaknya rias pun berhenti merenungkan hal itu dan menatap akeno yang kini menyerahkan tumpukan dokumen kepada rias sambil berkata, "aku akan memberitahu souna-kaichou dan ini adalah dokumen yang kakakmu kirim tadi", rias pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akeno hilang dalam lingkaran sihir merahnya ke tempat souna shitri untuk menyampaikan berita tersebut. Di tangan rias terdapat kumpulan dokumen dengan huruf iblis tapi pandangannya terpaku pada satu kata, satu nama dan satu ucapan dari hatinya 'Naruto Uzumaki...'.

To be Continued...

Oke guys, mungkin ada yang penasaran gimana pakaian yang dikenakan mereka sekarang well saya Cuma kasih mereka penampilan sederhana coz nantinya mereka juga akan mengenakan pakaian seragam sma kuoh. Penampilan mereka tidak jauh dari animenya, gaara dengan baju kazekagenya, hinata dengan bajunya yang sama, sakura juga, lee dengan pakaian hijau ketatnya, kakashi-sensei dan shikamaru mereka tidak memakai rompi jounin mereka dan hanya memakai pakaian hitam panjangnya dan naruto dengan jaketnya tapi bagian resletingnya dibuka sehingga tampak kaos dengan lambang uzumaki di depannya. Mereka semua tidak lagi memakai hitae-ate dan celananya juga tidak ada perubahan.

I hope you all will enjoy it... arigatou gozaimasu !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting and The Feelings

**Pagi hari di kediaman Hyodou**

"Bangun Issei, kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa...", teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari bawah tangga, terlihat dia sedang memakai celemek karena ketika sedang membangunkan anaknya yang mesum itu dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. "uu.. uhmm, ha'i kaa-san aku akan bangun", jawab Issei dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Tingkah nya yang terkesan sangat mengantuk terjadi bukan karena dia belajar semalaman suntuk, tapi karena dia habis melakukan pekerjaan iblisnya tadi malam dan baru pulang sekitar jam tiga. 'sial, aku masih ngantuk tapi sudah pagi mana tadi malam kliennya mengerikan lagi, coba saja jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memakai pakaian mahou-shoujo dan berbadan atletis menatapmu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan juga, apa kau tidak merasa takut, ya untukku jelas lah, hal itu merupakan mimpi terburukku selama aku hidup, kupikir nanti akan kukerjai Matsuda dan Motohama... hehehe' pikir Issei sebelum keluar dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual seperti biasanya yaitu mandi bukan ritual yang lain.

**Issei Pov**

Jika kalian mau tanya kapan dan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi iblis jawabannya adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat itu aku seperti biasanya ber jalan pulang sekolah tapi tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis yang menurutku sih bisa membuat semua orang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, coba saja kalian pikirkan seorang gadis berdiri di depan kalian, dia cantik, sexy, punya oppai yang wow, dan memasang ekspresi malu-malu pada kalian, kalian pasti berpikiran untuk segera menerjangnya kecuali laki-laki yang tidak normal. Oke lanjut saja, awalnya aku kaget ketika dia bilang dia menyukaiku dan mengajakku kencan di akhir minggu nanti, tapi kekagetanku kalah dengan rasa gembiraku. Namanya adalah Amano Yuuma, awalnya kupikir dia adalah gadis yang polos tapi pikiranku itu semuanya salah besar. Ketika itu sore hari setelah kencan kami, kami berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman di tengah kota yang kebetulan sepi pada saat itu. Aku berfikir dia akan mengajakku melakukan sesuatu yang hebat dengannya tapi kemudian pikiran mesumku hilang saat aku mendengar dia berkata, "ne Issei-kun maukah kau mati untukku?" awalnya aku tak begitu mengerti akan kata-katanya tapi akhirnya aku paham maksud dari perkataanya, dia kemudian berubah, pakaiannya yang dipakainya sobek dan walaupun hanya sebentar aku masih bisa melihat oppai nya yang indah sampai-sampai aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi karena saking tegangnya, penampilannya berubah dia mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam dan fisiknya jadi terlihat lebih matang. Dan disitulah awal mulanya semua hal terjadi, aku ditusuk oleh Yuuma-chan yang kemudian nantinya aku kenal dia sebagai malaikat jatuh Raynare. Saat dalam kondisi sekarat setelah ditusuk tombak cahaya milik Raynare aku melihat dua orang perempuan yang sepertinya aku kenal mereka, mereka adalah Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai, dua orang tercantik sekaligus pemilik oppai terbesar di sekolahku, dan pada saat itu aku berpikiran kalau aku mati setidaknya bolehkah aku meremas oppai mereka dan mati tenggelam di oppai mereka, tapi setelah aku melihat mereka kesadaranku pun menghilang. Keesokan paginya baru aku mengerti bahwa aku telah berubah menjadi iblis, Rias-senpai menjelaskannya padaku dan aku pun hanya bisa menangis pasrah, tapi dengan berubahnya aku menjadi iblis aku jadi punya impian baru, yaitu agar aku menjadi iblis kelas tinggi dan mempunyai budak hareem ku sendiri gehehe... oh ya dan satu lagi aku menyadari bahwa aku mempunyai sacred gear ketika kelompok kami bertarung dengan iblis liar dan sacred gearnya bukanlah sacred gear sembarangan melainkan **Boosted Gear** yang katanya buchou adalah salah satu sacred gear longinus.

**Issei POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

RUANGAN KLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

Diruangan tersebut telah terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ada Kiba Yuuto sang knight keluarga gremory yang sedang mengelap pedang-pedangnya, Toujo Koneko yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sedang memakan kuenya, dan Hyoudo Issei yang barusaja datang duduk disebelah Koneko. "ne Koneko-chan, kenapa Buchou sedang bicara dengan Seito-kaichou dan Fuku-kaichou", Koneko pun menggeleng dan berkata, "akau tak tahu Issei-senpai tapi tadi Buchou bilang sebelum kita memulai pelajaran dia akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada kita semua". Issei pun mengangguk.

"Hmm... jadi begitu Rias, Sirzech-sama menginginkan kita untuk mengurus orang-orang dari dunia lain tersebut" kata Sona dan Rias pun mengangguk "benar Sona, dan kita nanti akan menyambutnya di ruangan ini, kuharap kau dan budakmu bisa datang malam ini!". Sona pun mengangguk dan kembali berkata "tentu saja rias, nanti pasti kami akan datang dan aku akan memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu kepada budak-budakku", setelah berbicara seperti itu Sona dan ratunya pun pergi meninggalkan Rias dan budak-budak iblisnya. Sambil menghela nafas Rias berjalan kearah budak-budaknya bersama dengan Akeno dibelakangnya. "budak-budak manisku aku punya satu kabar buat kalian, kalian nanti malam akan d ibebas tugaskan dari segala kegiatan kontrak dengan manusia karena nanti malam kita akan menyambut tamu dari dunia bawah". Mendengar hal itu pun membuat mereka bertiga yang tadi duduk di sofa mengerutkan keningnya dan Issei pun memutuskan untuk bertanya akhirnya. "Ano Buchou, tamu seperti apa yang akan kita sambut nanti, apakah dia seorang iblis kelas tinggi ataukah dia salah satu dari Daiyondai Maou?". Mendengar perkataan pion satu-satunya tersebut rias pun menjawab "bukan, dia bukanlah Maou dan soal iblis kelas tinggi mungkin ya, karena statusnya sedang diurus di dunia bawah sekarang, dan kakakku ingin kita mengurus mereka untuk sementara disini dan akan bersekolah bersama kita nantinya". Walaupun masih bingung mereka ber tiga pun mengangguk dan setelah tidak lam kemudian mereka semua pun kembali ke gedung sekolah baru sma kuoh karena di gedung baru itulah mereka semua melakukan kegiatan pembelajaran.

**Di Dunia Bawah**

"Millicas-sama, Millicas-sama...", teriakan para pembantu keluarga gremory terdengar di seluruh istana tersebut. Mereka sedang mencari sang pewaris muda tersebut dikarenakan dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaanya. Naruto yang barusaja selesai bermeditasi sedang berjalan kembali ke kamarya dan mendengar para pelayan berteriak memanggil nama tuan mudanya, niatan naruto pun hilang untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu pelayan. "sumimasen, memangnya kenapa ya, ko' kalian ribut-ribut apa ada yang sedang terjadi?". Mendengar seseorang menyapanya pelayan itu pun menoleh dan menjawab "Ano Uzumaki-san millicas-sama menghilang dan kami tidak tahu kemana dia pergi, kami semua khawatir akan keadaan nya dan kami takut akan sesuatu hal yang buruk nanti jika terjadi padanya!". Mendengar pelayan tersebut berbicara dengan panik langsung mengangguk mengerti akan hal apa yang membuat semua pelayan panik sambil meneriaki nama tuan muda mereka. "baiklah aku mengerti maid-san aku akan coba untuk mencarinya" pelayan tersebut pun mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto kini berada dalam mode sagenya, setelah dia bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis kecepatan nya berubah menjadi mode sage dan menggunakan senjutsu pun bertambah pesat, kini dia bisa menggunakannya dengan hanya mengumpulkan energi alam selama dua detik dan wolla... dia pun berada dalam mode sennin nya. Naruto pun memfokuskan sensor mode sagenya untuk melihat lokasi energi iblis milik Millicas, tak lama kemudian Naruto pun membuka matanya kembali dan melakukan hiraishin ke tempat Millicas berada.

Naruto tiba di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari banunan istana keluarga gremory, tempat itu mirip seperti hutan kecil dan terdapat sungai yang membelah nya. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah sungai tersebut dan menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut merah sedang duduk termenung di sebuah batu yang ukurannya cukup besar di pinggiran sungai itu. Merasa ada seseorang mendekatinya Millicas pun menoleh dan melihat tamu baru ayahnya menghampirinya, "oh, Naruto nii-sama apa kau datang kemari karena kau mau membawaku pulang kerumah, kalau itu maumu aku tidak mau". Kata Millicas dengan muka datar dan kembali memalingkan mukanya untuk melihat kearah sungai lagi. Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Millicas. Suasana sepi melanda mereka berdua yang terdengar hanyalah suara arus air dan suara kicauan burung iblis di pohon-pohon dekat mereka. "Kau tahu Millicas-kun, suasana seperti ini adalah suasana yang aku sukai!". Mendengar orang disebelahnya bicara membuat Millicas menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang tersebut tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Damai, tenang, indah, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu seharian disini. Merenungkan segala sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah dan menenangkan pikiranmu...", sambil tersenyum tipis Naruto pun melanjutkan perkataanya "aku sering melakukan hal itu Millicas-kun jadi mana mungkin aku melarang seseorang melakukan hal itu,". Millicas pun terdiam "apa Naruto nii-sama sering punya masalah sehingga kau sering datang ke tempat seperti ini?".

Melihat Millicas merespon perkataanya Naruto pun tersenyum dan menjawab "tentu saja tidak, aku datang ke tempat seperti ini biasanya untuk bermeditasi dan menenangkan pikiranku dari kegiatan yang melelahkan... dan dari perkataanmu tadi kupikir kau pasti punya masalah, mau berbagi?".

Setelah berfikir sebentar Millicas pun mengangguk, sambil memandang aliran sungai yang tenang Millicas pun berbicara "Sebenarnya aku pergi dari rumah bukan tanpa alasan... aku pergi karena aku merasa kesepian di rumah sendirian, sejak kecil otou-sama dan okaa-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dan jarang sekali mau menghabiskan waktu denganku... Rias nee-sama juga jarang pulang", tahu perkataan Millicas belum selesai Naruto pun diam dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Walaupun ada pembantu yang selalu menemaniku dan Ojii-sama serta Obaa-sama aku merasa ada yang kurang dan selalu saja merasa kesepian, aku... aku..." melihat tubuh Millicas bergetar naruto pun merangkul pundak Millicas dan berbisik,

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Millicas-kun, aku bisa mengerti perasaan yang kau rasakan tapi..", dengan melepaskan pelukannya Naruto pun menatap Millicas tepat di matanya dan tersenyum sebelum kembali berkata,

"Kau tidak seharusnya membuat keluargamu dalam kekhawatiran,kau yahu semua orang di istana panik dalam mencarimu dan soal kesepianmu aku mau menjadi temanmu kau tidak punya teman bukan?, kaget dengan perkataan orang didepannya Millicas hanya menatap mata biru Naruto dan hanya menemukan kelembutan dan keyakinan tidak ada rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun terhadapnya dan soal perkataan Naruto tadi memang benar, selama ini Millicas tidak punya teman untuk berbagi lagi dan hanya memendam semua rasa kesepiannya.

Selama ini dia hanya berbicara kepada pembantunya dan kepada guru belajarnya, dia jarang keluar istan keluarga Gremory karena umurnya masih terlalu kecil untuk bepergian sendiri. Sekali lagi Millicas pun tersenyum haru karena selama ini tidak ada yang mengajaknya berteman, dia meneteskan air matanya dan mengangguk sebelum memeluk Naruto.

"Kau tak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi Millicas-kun, aku disini bersamamu dan aku akan menjadi temanmu Millicas-kun", kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Millicas dalam pelukannya yang sekarang sedang menangis senang.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka berdua, berjalan dengan diselingi gurauan lucu dari Naruto yang membuat Millicas tertawa di gendongan punggungnya, "ne Millicas-kun bagaimana pendapatmu dengan Lee-nii apakah dia cukup sexy dengan penampilannya?".

"hihihi... apa kau suka dengan penampilan Lee nii-sama Naruto nii? ", kata Millicas dengan tertawa dan sudah mulai merupakan rasa kesepiannya lagi. Semenjak paergi dari sungai itu Millicas sudah mulai akrab dengan Naruto dan atas permintaan naruto juga Millicas tak boleh memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama karena sejujurnya Naruto benci dengan hal-hal yang terlalu formal.

"Hei... apa kau bercanda, aku masih normal tahu dan aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi tentang pendapatku soal karakter keluargaku", jawab Naruto dengan sedikit jengkel tapi dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Millicas tidak lagi sedih dan mau tersenyum lagi.

"hihihi... gomen Naruto-nii aku hanya bercanda", setelah mengucapkannya suasana diantara mereka berdua kembali sepi dan hanya suasana tenang alam dan burung yang mewarnai perjalanan mereka berdua kembali ke istana Gremory. Kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan hiraishin saja, hali itu tidak dilakukan Naruto karena Millicas menolaknya dan memilih untuk digendong Naruto saja.

"ne, Naruto-nii...", Millicas bertanya kepada naruto yang dibalas 'hn' dari Naruto sementara dia terus menggendong Millicas di punggungnya.

"Apa kau akan pergi, lalu bagaimana dengan ku pasti aku akan kesepian lagi...!". mendengar hal itu Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian beranjak lagi sambil menjawab

"Kau tak usah khawatir Millicas-kun, aku pasti akan sering mengunjungimu kalau aku tidak sibuk dan Teman tidak kenal kata berpisah bukan". Mendengarnya Millicas kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Dan aku juga akan mengajak Rias-nee mu untuk bertemu denganmu nanti kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Kau merindukannya bukan?", Millicas pun mengangguk lagi

"ha'i... naruto-nii sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Rias nee-sama dan kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa bermain bersamamu dan Rias nee-sama nantinya!". Mendengar Millicas menjawab dengan nada gembira membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi dan berpikir 'Yokatta dia bisa semangat lagi, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik ku sendiri, pasti aku akan menjaga senyuman itu dan tak akan membiarkannya hilang Millicas-kun'.

**Millicas POV**

Naruto-nii adalah orang yang baik, dan kupikir dia akan menjadi orang yang cocok bagi Rias nee-sama. Semoga saja mereka bisa menyukai satu sama lain ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

**Millicas POV End**

**Normal POV**

Setelah menyerahkan Millicas yang tertidur kepada pelayan keluarga Gremory Naruto pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum berbalik untuk pergi dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ketika menoleh dia mendapati seorang wanita berambut putih yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun... kau sudah membawa Millicas kembali dengan selamat dan kulihat tadi dalam tidurnya dia memasang senyum gembira. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tapi aku berterima kasih karena sudah bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi", mendengar kata-kata dari Grayfia-san Naruto pun tersenyum tipis dan berkata

"Dia benar-benar kesepian Grayfia-san, aku memang tak tahu sesibuk apa kalian berdua dalam pekerjaan kalian tapi... aku minta tolong... tolong luangkan sedikit waktu kalian lebih lama lagi agar bisa menemani Millicas-kun sehingga dia merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Dari yang kulihat kalian berdua terlihat sangat sibuk, sehingga kalian tidak ada waktu buatnya...".

Mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Naruto, Grayfia jadi terdiam dan merenungkan 'Aku pikir dia benar, aku jarang mengambil cuti walau hanya untuk menemani Millicas, bukan sebagai pelayan tapi sebagai ibu... sekarang aku merasa gagal sebagai ibu...'.

Melihat Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto paham akan apa yang dipikirkan Grayfia sekarang dan kemudian berkata dengan bijaksana "sebenarnya Millicas-kun ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan kalian di luar istana ini, itu sih yang tadi dia katakan. Dan kuharap kalian bisa lebih dekat dengan anak kalian bukan?".

Melihat Grayfia mengangguk dan tersenyum Naruto pun tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun...", "aaa... tidak apa-apa aku hanya membantu sebisaku ko', lagipula keluarga Gremory sudah banyak membantu ku dan teman-teman ku".

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu Naruto pun pamit untuk beristirahat karena nanti dia dan teman-temannya akan pergi ke dunia manusia untuk sementara waktu tinggal di sana.

Sambil memandang langit lewat jendela yang ada di koridor tempat mereka berbicara tadi Grayfia pun tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Naruto tadi 'Dia anak yang baik dan sekarang aku yakin dia akan menjadi pahlawan dan pembawa kedamaian di seluruh alam semesta ini ! dan kupikir-pikir lagi dia cocok jugauntuk jadi adik iparku , dan ini akan kubicarakan dengan Sirzech-kun nanti' pikir Grayfia dengan senyuman gembira dan tulusnya yang jarang sekali ditujukan dan dikeluarkan olehnya kepada seseorang.

.

.

.

**Malam Hari di Gedung Sekolah Lama SMA Kuoh**

Terdapat dua orang wanita cantik berdiri dengan berdampingan, mereka berdua adalah Iblis kelas tinggi yang berasal dari dua keluarga yang namanya terkenal di dunia bawah. Satunya dari keluarga Gremory dan satunya lagi dari keluarga Shitri. Di belakang mereka terdapat budak-budak iblis mereka yang juga berdiri dan diantara mereka berdiri ratunya masing-masing.

"Ara-ara aku sudah tak sabar untuk ketemu dengan mereka, kupikir mereka semua adalah iblis yang kuat dan yang laki-lakinya tampan ufufufu...", mendengar sang ratu berbicara seperti itu Rias hanya menghela nafas 'Dasar maniak laki-laki, kupikir menarik jika menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan penyakit gila laki-lakinya Akeno' Rias hanya berdoa agar penyakit temannya bisa disembuhkan oleh seseorang nantinya.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di lantai dan menampilkan Grayfia beserta tujuh orang asing di belakangnya. 'Apakah mereka orang yang Sirzech-sama maksud?' pikir Sona dengan raut muka penasaran dan direksinya menatap kearah seseorang pemuda yang memasang raut muka mengantuk dan wajah tidak niat hidup itu.

'Jadi ini dunia manusia di dimensi ini, kelihatannya memang auranya berbeda dengan dunia bawah, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang sepertinya juga ada di tempat ini bukan di dunia bawah' pikir naruto sambil melihat lihat ruangan tempat mereka datang dari dunia bawah. "Lama tak bertemu Rias-sama dan Sona-sama, aku datang kemari sesuai dengan permintaan Sirzech-sama untuk mengantar tamu kita, dan ini adalah tamu kita !", kata Grayfia memecah kesunyian dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"nah, Naruto-kun ini adalah tempat atau dimensi yang akan kalian tempati sementara, namun aku akan memperkenalkan terlebih dulu orang-orang yang akan membantumu disini", sambil melihat Grayfia memperkenalkan dua orang yang ternyata mereka adalah adik dari maou luciffer dan leviathan yang kemudian Naruto ketahui sebagai Rias Gremory dan Sona Shitri. Dan ketika dua orang tersebut memperkenalkan iblis budak mereka pandangan Naruto hanya terpaku pada satu orang yaitu Rias, hal tersebut hanya disadari sedikit orang saja dan diantaranya adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Grayfia. 'kelihatannya Naruto-kun tertarik pada Rias, baguslah' pikir Grayfia yang sebenarnya senang juga.

'Yare-yare, muridku sudah semakin besar, dan apakah aku akan menjadi perjaka seumur hidupku bahkan setelah aku menjadi iblis' pikir Kakashi-sensei.

Setelah memperkenalkan budak iblis mereka masing-masing Rias pin berbicara, "ne Grayfia, kami sudah memperkenalkan budak kami masing-masing sekarang bolehkan aku mengetahui siapa tamu kita lebih dekat dan mengetahui namanya?", mendengar Rias berkata demikian Grayfia memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mulai memperkenalkan budak iblisnya. Melihat isyarat tersebut naruto pun menghela nafas dan siap untuk memperkenalkan budak iblisnya.

"baiklah semuanya sebelum aku memperkenalkan teman-temanku aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu, namaku Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto saja, aku tidak suka dengan panggilan formal...", mendengar nada bicara yang tegas namun lembut dari orang berambut kuning jabrik itu Rias pun berpikir 'jadi... dia orang yang bernama Naruto uzumaki. Dia kelihatan berwibawa dan tegas namun terpancar kelembutan dan kasih sayang di wajahnya dan dia juga kelihatan... tampan' blusshh... memikirkan kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih Rias.

Mengambil nafas sebentar Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya "Bidak ku adalah Raja, dan aku mempunyai enam bidak lainnya…" melihat semua mengangguk Naruto melanjutkan "diantara semua bidak-bidakku aku memiliki dua benteng, satu kuda, dua peluncur dan satu pion.", sambil memperkenalkan dari paling kanan sampai paling kiri Naruto pun berbicara, "yang paling kanan adalah Kakashi-sensei, dia adalah guru ku di kehidupanku dulu dan dia mengkonsumsi dua bidak kuda" Kakashi hanya memamerkan senyum khasnya dibalik masker dan mengacungkan telapak tangannya untuk memberikan sapaan.

"Di sebelah kirinya adalah Gaara, dia mengkonsumsi satu bidak benteng dan disebelahnya ada benteng ku yang lainnya yaitu Sakura...", Gaara hanya ber 'hn' dan Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika pandangan Akeno dan Gaara bertemu secara tidak sengaja membuat pipi mereka berdua sedikit memerah, untungnya Gaara dan Akeno segera mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga tidak disadari yang lainnya, namun Naruto dan Rias yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Disebelah kiri Sakura ada Lee, dia adalah Pion ku satu-satunya dan dia mengkonsumsi empat bidak pion ku..." Lee hanya memamerkan jempolnya dan berteriak tentang semangat masa muda yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop kecuali Gaara dan Akeno yang dari tadi berkutat dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. *ehemm...ehemm.. oke lanjuutt...*

"dan disebelah Lee ada Hinata, dia adalah Bishop ku dan dia mengkonsumsi satu bidak bishop milikku..", mendengar dirinya diperkenalkan oleh raja nya Hinata pun tersenyum manis dan halitu membuat Kiba mengeluarkan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Dan yang terakhir disebelahku adalah Shikamaru, dia merupakan Bishop ku dan merupakan otak dari kelompok ku...", Shikamaru hanya memandang kedepan dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Sona yang melihat ekspresi orang tersebut pun berpikir 'bagaimana bisa orang malas seperti dia bisa jadi otak tim mereka, aku akan mengetesnya nanti'.

Setelah memperkenalkan semua budak iblis Naruto, Grayfia langsung menyerahkan sisanya kepada Rias dan Sona untuk menjaga Naruto selama di bumi. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada Grayfia sebelum Grayfia pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir kembali ke dunia bawah.

Melihat kakak iparnya sudah pergi Rias pun berkata, "baiklah untuk kedepannya kalian akan tinggal di Rumah yang sudah di sediakan oleh kakakku disebelah rumahnya Issei" kata Rias sambil memanggil Issei dan Issei pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Dan untuk malam ini kalian akan istirahat dulu, besok kalian akan masuk sekolah, kalian semua sudah aku daftarka sebagai murid pindahan dari luar negeri dan untuk Kakashi-san, kau akan menjadi guru baru untuk sma ini", mereka pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah Rias kami pamit dulu karena sudah malam dan semuanya sudah datang", kata Sona sebelum pergi dengan budak iblisnya dan hanya melirik sekilas kepada Shikamaru sebelum pergi.

"oke semuanya boleh pulang kerumah dan satu hal lagi, bolehkah kita berbicara berdua sebentar Naruto-san?". Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh semuanya untuk pergi terlebih dulu bersama dengan Issei yang mengantar mereka.

Setelah mereka semua pergi tinggallah Naruto dan Rias berdua di ruangan klub itu, suasananya sepi kembali sebelum Naruto beicara, "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias-san?".

"Rias... panggil saja Rias, aku tidak suka nada yang terlalu formal Naruto-san". Ucap Rias seraya duduk di sofa di depan Naruto yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu sama saja denganku Rias, panggil saja Naruto, aku juga benci hal yang formal", jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang membuat dada Rias berdetak kencang karena melihat senyuman dari Naruto. 'Kenapa denganku, kenapa perasaan itu datang lagi, kenapa perasaan seperti rindu dan juga sesuatu yang membuncah keluar lagi ketika melihat senyuman dari Naruto... kenapa... ada apa denganku !'

Melihat Rias merunduk dan matanya tertutupi poninya membuat Naruto khawatir, "kenapa Rias, apa ada salah satu perkataanku yang salah". Sadar akan tingkahnya Rias mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "aahh... tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, maaf..".

Walaupun kurang puas dengan jawaban Rias, Naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai berkata lagi "Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan?". Sambil mengambil nafas Rias pun berbicara "aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang kau dan budak iblismu lewat laporan yang diberikan oleh Sirzech nii-sama kemarin dan aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar semuanya yang ada dilaporan itu benar?", lanjut Rias sambil menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Naruto dan di baca langsung oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto membacanya dia menaruh dokumen itu di meja dan menatap langsung mata Rias yang membuat Rias secara tidak langsung terjerat pesona mata Shappire Naruto. "ya, semuanya memang benar tidak ada rekayasa, tentang kemampuan para budak iblisku, semuanya benar". Kemudian naruto melanjutkan.

"Dan soal asal kami juga benar, sebenarnya kami dulu adalah penghuni dimensi dan alam yang berbeda tapi karena suatu alasan kami bisa sampai disini". Kata Naruto. Dia belum mau menceritakan semuanya kepada seseorang sekarang karena dia belum terlalu percaya kepada seseorang di dunia itu.

Setelah melanjutkan perbincangan kecil itu hari pun semain larut dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan mereka untuk malam itu. Naruto pun kembali berbicara "Jadi kau tinggal di sini sendirian, apa kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Rias.

"aku tak apa-apa Naruto, aku sudah lama tinggal sendirian disini dan semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab Rias. "tapi aku sudah diserahi tugas oleh kakakmu untuk menjagamu dan semuanya yang ada disini, jadi aku akan tinggal disini.."

Mendengarnya kembali membuat Rias merasakan perasaan itu lagi tapi kali ini entah beda atau entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa senang dan... terlindungi. "tapi, disini tak ada kamar lagi ! a-apa m-mungkin k-kita mau s-sekamar.."jawab Rias dengan muka merah padam.

"aaa... b-bukan itu maksudku, kau akan tidur di ruanganmu dan aku akan tidur di sofa, j-jangan salah paham dulu..." jawab naruto juga dengan muka merahnya. Setelah perdebatan kecil antara pasangan itu mereka pun akhirnya kembali keruangan tadi mereka berbicara, dan Rias pun pamit ke ruangannya untuk tidur.

Setelah Rias pergi naruto pun menciptakan satu klon dan menyuruh klon nya untuk pergi ke tempat teman-temannya untuk memberi tahu mereka kalau dia tidak pulang malam ini karena untuk menjaga Rias, sang klon pun mengangguk sebelum dia pergi klon tersebut sedikit menggoda Naruto yang mukanya langsung merah. 'kau ingin menghabiskan malam yang indah dengannya di gedung sepi ini kan bos ahahaha...' dan klon itu pun langsung menghilang dalam kilatan emas.

**Rias POV**

Aku sedang memandang langit malam yang kali ini sang bulan bersinar dengan terangnya ditemani sang bintang yang akan selalu disisinya. Entah kenapaungkapan itu membuat pikiranku kembali saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi, entah kenapa melihat senyumnya membuat hatiku merasa senang dan menimulkan suatu perasaan yang membuncah dalam hatiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa dengan hatiku, apa aku punya penyakit hati?, hell... kurasa tidak, mana mungkin iblis punya penyakit seperti manusia. Tapi... ahhh entahlah aku bingung dengan semua itu, lebih baik aku tidur.

**Rias POV end**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Aahh... kenapa denganku, sial gara-gara klon sialan itu pikiranku kembali memikirkan tentang Rias, yah kuakui memang dia lebih cantik daripada di fotonya dan dia punya tubuh yang kalau menurut ero-sennin bilang tubuhnya itu 'moee', tapi tak seharusnya aku berfikiran mesum kaya gitu, siall.

Sambil menghela nafas aku pun memikirkan tentang kejadian hari ini sambil merebahkan diriku di sofa di ruangan itu.

Sepertinya dari reaksi teman-temanku tadi ada yang bersikap aneh ketika pertama mereka bertemu terutama ShikaSona dan Kiba ke Hinata, mereka kelihatannya saling tertarik. Baguslah, aku pun tersenyum memikirkan hal itu namun kembali muncul sosok wanita berambut merah panjang dan wajah cantiknya dipikiranku. Sosok yang sedang tertawa saat perbincangan mereka berdua dan sosok yang tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Naruto bukannya bodoh kalau wanita itu tertarik kepadanya Cuma dia tidak ingin wanita itu jadi terkena bahaya karena mendekatinya nantinya. 'sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tak ingin dia merasa tersakiti nantinya. Ya walau aku jujura aku juga mulai menyukainya tapi, aku harus menghapus perassaan itu' besok aku akan mengirim gaara atau siapalah untuk menjaga rias krn aku tak ingin teralu dekat dengannya, tidak untuk saat ini'

**Naruto POV end**

Setelah naruto menyelesaikan pikirannya dia pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Namun tanpa mereka sadari benang merah yang sudah terikat dan terjalin rapi sudah mengikat mereka, walaupun sekuat tenaga mereka memutuskan ikatan itu tetap saja tidak akan pernah lepas. Hal inilah yang Author yakuni sebagai takdir cinta abadi. dan kisah mereka berdua sekarang hanyalah awal, awal dari segalanya yang akan terjadi... pertarungan, konflik, perpisahan, air mata, tawa, canda, kebahagiaaan dan cinta...

To be Continued...

P.S. :Mungkin Author akan hiatus sementara karena mulai minggu depan author sibuk ama kegiatan Ospek, tapi Author akan sekuat mungkin meluangkan waktunya untuk bisa update... sekali lagi mohon Review membangunnya dan... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Holy Maiden and The Powers of Namikaze Family

**Naruto POV**

'Kussooo... sial, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran terus sih... tubuh indahnya, oppai besarnya yang lembut dan yang paling penting indah tubuhnya yang...' crott.. darah segar pun keluar dari hidung Naruto. 'sial.. kalau begini terus aku bisa mati kekurangan darah, hahh...' sambil memandang langit pagi yang sang matahari belum nampak seutuhnya karena baru jam 6 pagi, Naruto pulang dari acara menginapnya dan memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang hampir... hampir saja Naruto ingin ke wc untuk melampiaskan hasratnya *ehemm... kalian tahu sendiri lh ke wc ngapain –blushhh-..*

FLASHBACK ON

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih kelihatan mengantuk, dengan berjalan sempoyongan sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya, Naruto niatnya mau pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan buang air.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Naruto yang sudah kebelet langsung masuk dan tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekelilingnya, karena model kamar mandi di ruangan itu sedikit unik hanya dengan sebuah tirai sebagai penutupnya, dengan cepat Naruto masuk dan langsung membuka celananya sampai ke celana dalamnya *istilahnya sekali plorot dua-tiga lapis pakaian terlampaui* sampailah terlihat anunya yang masih lemas dan loyo.

Namun tanpa disangka mata kedua orang dalam ruangan itu melebar ketika melihat satu sama lain dan muka mereka memerah hingga benar-benar merah karena melihat kondisi satu sama lain.

Lihat saja Naruto melihat tubuh seseorang didepannya yang tidak lain adalah Rias dengan tidak berkedip,tubuh telanjang seseorang bidadari iblis dengan tubuh yang moee abis dan sekali lagi ini telanjang, hingga tanpa sadar punya Naruto yang semula lemas menegang sampai maksimal. Dan itu membuat Rias melotot dan mukanya tambah merah.

Naruto yang menyadarinya terlebih dulu segera menaikkan celananya dan langsung berlari keluar sambil berteriak 'g-gomennasai Rias...', dan langsung keluar gedung untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang merupakan pemberian Sirzech kepada mereka untuk sementara ditinggali selama mereka di dunia manusia.

Rias yang melihat secara langsung adegan dimana bangunnya sang 'gathotkaca' dari tidurnya hanya bisa merutuki pikirannya dengan muka memerah. 'kenapa aku harus malu, padahal aku sudah biasa telanjang dan kenapa juga aku harus kepikiran dengan 'hal' tadi... tapi... dia benar-benar laki-laki...' pikir rias sambil menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya hingga sampai hidung dengan muka memerah dan detakan jantung yang berdebar-debar entah karena apa tapi yang jelas bukan karena nafsu.

FLASHBACK END

'haahh sudahlah... hal tadi sudah terlewat dan yah biar-' pikiran Naruto terhenti karena merasakan ada sebuah energi lain yang pastinya lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa. Sambil memasang semua inderanya untuk mendeteksi asal dari energi tersebut akhirnya Naruto melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian biarawati sedang duduk ditanah dan sepertinya jatuh dengan memperlihatkan celana dalam gambar ade rainya, tapi yang membuat Naruto heran adalah ketika dia melihat Issei sedang membantu biarawati itu berdiri dan mukanya memerah. 'apa Issei kenal biarawati itu, tapi yang lebih penting kenapa biarawati seperti dia ada disini bukankah disini hanya ada gereja buluk yang sudah ditinggal jemaahnya. Tapi apapun itu, seorang pemuja tuhan dalam bible tidak boleh dekat dengan iblis, Issei bisa dalam bahaya'.

Naruto segera menghampiri Issei dan memanggilnya. "Hoi... Issei apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk sekolah?" mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya Issei pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang kini mengahampirinya.

"Aahh.. Naruto-san, Ohayou... aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke taman untuk berlatih dengan bochou seperti biasa dan aku bertemu dengannya saat dalam perjalanan, tadi dia jatuh dan aku membantunya, dan namanya adalah Asia Argento.." jawab Issei dengan memperkenalkan teman barunya

"Asia-desu yoroshiku, Naruto-san !" jawab Asia dengan menunjukkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Naruto memperhatikan Asia sejenak tapi dia segera menjabat tangan Asia "aaa... Yoroshiku, watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze desu.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melepas jabat tangan mereka setelah sebelumnya Naruto mendeteksi apakah dia benar-benar punya niat jahat apa tidak dengan sedikit mengeluarkan chakra kyuubi yang Naruto bisa serap. Walau hanya sedikit tapi sudah cukup untuk Naruto menggunakan kekuatan untuk mendeteksi niat jahat seseorang. Sebelumnya kyuubi memang menyiapkan sedikit chakranya sebelum tidur dan memberikannya kepada Naruto jika keadaan darurat sementara dirinya belum bangun.

'Dia sepertinya tidak memiliki niat jahat apapun dan dia tampak masih polos dan belum mengetahui bahwa Issei itu iblis' pikir Naruto sebelum kembali berbicara. "ne Asia-chan sepertinya kau baru berada di kota ini apakah aku benar?" Asia pun mengangguk "kau benar Naruto-san, aku memang baru dipindahkan dari gereja pusat di vatikan untuk membantu gereja di sini dan aku masih belum mengerti tentang jepang jadi aku tersesat..." kata Asia dengan muka memerah karena malu.

"Tenang saja Asia, aku akan membantumu dan semuanya pasti akan beres bersama dengan super Issei, hohoho..." kata Issei berlagak seperti pahlawan bertopeng dengan muka mesumnya. Asia hanya mengangguk senang, sedangkan Naruto langsung menarik Issei untuk bicara empat mata padanya.

"Hoi Issei apakau tidak tahu kalau dia seorang biarawati dan kau adalah iblis, kau bisa celaka..." tapi Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menggeleng sebelum kemudian menjawab "maaf Naruto-san bukannya aku tidak menghormatimu, walaupun dia biarawati tapi aku melihat sorot matanya tadi dia tidak menunjukan niat jahat dan sorot matanyana juga menunjukan bahwa dia jujur dan lembut, bukannya kau juga mengetahui hal itu?".

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Issei, tapi walaupun begitu dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Issei dalam bahaya karena dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Rias dan seluruh budak iblisnya. "Baiklah, aku paham dengan maksudmu dan aku akan ikut denganmu agar kau tidak apa-apa..." Issei pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum dia kembali kepada Asia untuk membantunya menemukan gereja buluk yang dimaksud, bersama dengan Naruto tentu saja.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah mengantarkan Asia ke tempat yang ditujunya Naruto langsung pergi bersama dengan Issei yang ditarik bajunya oleh Naruto karena Issei bersikeras akan mengantarkan Asia sampai dalam Gereja. Issei yang diperlakukan begitu hanya menghela nafas dalam dan akhirnya mengikuti Naruto untuk pergi, sebenarnya dia khawatir kepada Asia, dia takut jika ada orang jahat yang akan menyakiti Asia nantinya.

Dan dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya untuk persiapan ke sekolah Naruto terus kepikiran tentang Asia Argento. 'aku harus menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentangnya, dari apa yang kurasakan tadi sepertinya dia mempunyai kekuatan yang menarik dan apabila nanti akan ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk, aku pikir Asia akan cocok **'untuknya'**'.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Issei sampai di depan rumah Issei, "ne Naruto-san apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" Issei bertanya dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya karena masih merasa kesal akan hal tadi "Iiie, arigatou, aku akan pulang saja, terimakasih sudah menawarkan mungkin lain kali saja". Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka berdua pun berpisah untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh Sakura dan juga Lee, mereka berdua bertanya kepada Naruto apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi antara dirinya dan juga Rias dan mereka berdua berhenti setelah Kakashi berbicara "Sudahlah Lee, Sakura mungkin Naruto capek habis tempur tadi malam" mendengar sensei-nya berbicara seperti itu membuat Naruto blushing sedikit tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlalu sambil berkata.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, nanti bisa terlambat..." kata Naruto yang disambut cekikikan oleh yang lainnya kecuali Gaara yang tersenyum tipis dan Kakashi yang hanya menyipitkan matanya seperti biasa.

Setelah selesai mandi dan siap-siap mereka ber-enam pun berangkat kesekolah kecuali Kakashi yang telah berangkat lebih dulu karena dia adalah guru baru, jadi banyak yang harus dilakukannya dulu.

Mereka ber-enam memakai seragam milik SMA Kuoh yang berwarna hitam, sama dengan siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh kebanyakan. Di gerbang sekolah mereka terus saja diperhatikan siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh karena mereka belum tahu siapa orang baru itu dan dari pandangan siswa-siswinya sepertinya mereka terkagum akan ketampanan dan kecantikan ke-enam orang itu, kebanyakan memang dari siswi perempuannya yang matanya langsung love-love saat melihat Gaara dan Naruto.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

'Haahh… sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke dulu seperti apa, di kejar-kejar perempuan adalah mimpi buruk'. Setelah pamitan sebentar kepada teman-temannya Naruto pergi ke WC dan melakukan sedikit segel tangan dan meneteskan sebagian darahnya untuk membuat Bunshin darah, dan bunshin itupun muncul.

Naruto menyuruh bunshin itu untuk terus memata-matai Asia Argento, bunshin itu pun mengangguk dan langsung melakukan hiraishin.

Naruto keluar dari WC dengan wajah serius, 'aku harus mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam lagi tentangnya, ini demi Issei yang sepertinya menyukai biarawati itu dan untuk kemajuan pion nya Rias.

Saat perjalanan menuju kelasnya Naruto berpapasan dengan Rias yang sedang berjalan dengan Akeno. Mata Naruto dan Rias saling bertemu dan keduanya menunjukan semburat merah di pipi keduanya. Hal ini disadari Akeno 'ufufufu... sepertinya Rias menyukai Naruto-kun, ini akan sangat menarik'.

Menyadari akan suasana yang tidak enak Naruto pun memberikan sapaan selamat pagi kepada Rias dan Akeno yang ditambahnya dengan suffix senpai karena dia adalah murid kelas dua yang notabene adalah kohai bagi Rias dan Akeno. Mendengar Naruto menyapa mereka, mereka berdua pun menyapa balik sambil tersenyum sebelum keduanya pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

'Tengg... tenggg' bel sekolah pun berbunyi yang menandakan kegiatan belajar telah usai, para murid pun keluar dari kelas mereka, ada yang langsung pulang dan ada juga yang pergi untuk melakukan kegiatan klub nya masing-masing.

Setelah membereskan perlengkapannya Naruto pun bersiap keluar kelas dengan Shikamaru, mereka ber-enam memang berbeda kelas. Naruto dan Shikamaru berada di kelas XI-A, Lee dan Gaara berada satu kelas dengan Issei yaitu di kelas XI-B dan Sakura dan Hinata berada satu kelas dengan Kiba yaitu di kelas XI-C.

Saat Naruto dan Shikamaru akan menuju ruang klub peneliti ilmu gaib mereka berpapasan dengan Sona dan budak iblisnya, Sona memandang Shikamaru sebentar lalu mengalihkannya kepada Naruto. "ne uzumaki-san apa kau mau pergi ke ruang klub?"

Naruto yang merasa di panggil terlalu formal langsung menjawab tapi didahului oleh Shikamaru "Raja ku tak suka di panggil terlalu formal nona, dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi, iya kami akan ke sana...".

Sona yang mendengar Shikamaru berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa hanya dapat membatin 'Apakah dia benar-benar otak dari keluarga Uzumaki, aku tak yakin'.

Melihat suasana yang hening kembali membuat Naruto menghela nafas "aaa, seperti yang dibilang Nanas ini kami akan pergi ke ruang klub apakah ada yang mau kau bicarakan terlebih dahulu Sona-chan?"

Mendengar sang Raja memanggil Sona dengan suffix '–chan' entah kenapa membuat Shikamaru merasa tidak senang. "aaa... iiee, tak ada apa-apa Naruto-san, kami Cuma mau bertanya dan kapan-kapan bolehkan kalau kita berbicara soal strategi, kalau ku lihat dari data kalian kupikir kalian memiliki strategi dan kekuatan yang setara dengan Maou".

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian berkata "tentu saja kenapa tidak, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, nanas inilah otak dari tim kami dan mungkin dia akan cocok jika ditanyai... yah walaupun dia orangnya pemalas dan menyebalkan" mendengar itu Shikamaru pun menghela nafas. "baiklah Naruto-san, kami pamit terlebih dulu, sampai bertemu lagi Naruto-san dan..." jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya Sona berbicara pelan "... Shikamaru-kun".

Walaupun pelan pendengaran Shikamaru dan Naruto bisa mendengar. Muka Shikamaru sedikit merah mendengar namanya disebut dengan ditambah suffix '-kun' sedangkan Naruto terus menggoda Shikamaru sepanjang perjalanan yang hanya ditanggapi satu kata oleh Shikamaru 'Mendokusai'.

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatannya selesai Naruto dan budak iblisnya pun pulang, mereka memang tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti membuat kontrak dengan manusia karena mereka belum memiliki wilayahnya, jadi mereka hanya datang ke ruangan klub untuk sekedar berbicara. Di perjalanan pulang 'chi bunshin' Naruto muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan?" mereka mendengar suara Raja mereka yang tekesan berwibawa saat ini yang membuat mereka semua diam. Mereka memang sudah tahu tentang Asia Argento yang diberitahukan kepada mereka lewat jurus telepati Naruto.

"Asia Argento, umur 15 tahun mungkin sekarang dia seharusnya kelas dua SMA, seorang biarawati dari salah satu kota suci di Italia, memiliki Sacred Gear 'Twillight Healing' alasan sebenarnya dia berada disini adalah dia dibuang oleh pihak yang merawatnya atas alasan dia telah menyembuhkan seorang iblis dulunya... dan dia masih benar-benar polos bos"

Mendengar penjelasan dari bunshinnya Naruto pun mengangguk "lanjut...". bunshin Naruto pun melanjutkan "sepertinya dia disuruh oleh seorang pendeta dari gereja buluk itu dan dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu, dan dari apa yang kuselidiki tadi ini semua berhubungan dengan Malaikat Jatuh, keberadaan mereka di gereja itu sangat terasa"

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekarang kau boleh pergi..." bunshin Naruto pun mengangguk dan langsung berubah menjadi darah dan menghilang. "Baiklah sepertinya di sini sedang ada sedikit masalah, apa yang akan kita lakukan Raja?" tanya Gaara. Sang Raja yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan memasang senyum yang dingin dan matanya berubah menjadi tiga tomoe. "kita akan berpesta malam ini, dan Hinata tolong beritahu Kakashi-sensei..."

Mendengar titah sang Raja Hinata pun mengangguk. Semuanya tersenyum ala devil sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap dari tubuh masing-masing. Sudah lama mereka tidak menggerakan tubuh mereka ditambah lagi semenjak jadi iblis mereka belum pernah menunjukkan kekuatan asli mereka. ***dasar iblis ^^***

.

.

.

**Rias POV**

'Mendengar Issei yang ingin menyelamatkan biarawati yang bernama Asia itu membuatku benar-benar pusing, bukannya aku tidak suka tapi aku terlalu menyayangi budak iblisku, aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka apalagi Issei'.

"Buchou aku mohon, izinkanlah aku menyelamatkan Asia, kau lihat sendiri tadi bukan, dia dalam bahaya. Orang gila yang bernama Freed Sarzan itu kelihatannya akan memperkosa Asia... siall aku tak bisa berpikiran lebih jernih lagi apa..."

Melihat Issei yang sebegitu frustasi Rias menghembuskan nafasnya 'Seandainya Naruto-kun ada di-, tidak aku tak boleh terus mengandalkan bantuannya, bagaimanapun juga kami lah yang seharusnya melindungi Naruto-kun dan budak iblisnya'. 'aku akan membantu Issei tapi tak akan langsung membantunya, biarkan dia berkembang dan aku yakin tu' pikir Rias walau rasa khawatir itu masih ada.

"Maaf Issei, bagaimanapun juga aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, itu terlalu berbahaya" Rias berbicara sebelum Akeno berbisik dan Rias pun mengangguk "Aku dan Akeno ada urusan sebentar". Mereka berdua pun pergi dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Walaupun buchou melarangku aku akan tetap pergi dan apapun akan ku lakukan bahkan jika aku dikeluarkan" kata Issei dengan poninya yang menutupi matanya sambil keluar ruangan itu untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

"ne Issei-kun apa kau mau pergi sendirian, apa kau perlu bantuan aku akan ikut denganmu" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum kepada Issei. Tangan Issei yang akan mencapai gagang pintu terhenti mendengar Kiba berkata seperti itu. "Kiba-senpai benar Issei-senpai kami akan membantumu".

"Tapi.. tapi, aku tak bisa membuat kalian ikut dikeluarkan karena melanggar perintah buchou!". Jawab Issei sambil menghadap mereka berdua. "apa buchou pernah bilang kalau dia melarang kita pergi bersama-sama, dia hanya melarangmu untuk pergi sendirian bukan" jawab Kiba yang membuat Issei terharu sambil mengeluarkan ingusnya. "Arigatou Bocah cantik dan Koneko-chan". Mereka bertiga lalu pergi untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

'Tunggulah... Asia' yakin Issei dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lingkaran sihir merah itu muncul di tempat yang di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak pohon. Mereka berdua dikejutkan karena di hadapan mereka banyak sekali pasukan Malaikat Jatuh, mungkin jumlahnya ada seratus. "ara-ara buchou, sepertinya kita di sambut oleh sampah-sampah itu" kata Akeno. "kau benar Akeno dan kita berdua walau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua tapi nanti kita akan kehabisan tenaga!" kata buchou nya yang tidak lain adalah Rias.

"Apa kata kalian, apa kalian bisa mengalahkan kami semua, cih... jangan bercanda" tiba-tiba di atas sebuah pohon terdengar orang berkata seperti itu, sontak membuat keduanya menengok ke arah direksi itu.

Di sana tampak empat orang yang sepertinya mereka Malaikat Jatuh yang tingkatannya berbeda dengan seratus malaikat jatuh yang mengepung mereka. Di pohon itu ada satu orang laki-laki yang Rias ingat pernah menyerang Issei, 'kalau tidak salah namanya **Dohner suck**' . satunya wanita berambut biru yang Rias kenali lagi 'wanita itu namanya **Kalawarneer'**. Dan satu gadis yang penampilannya seperti koneko.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama **Mittlet**. Satu orang lagi di atas puncak pohon. Dia terlihat berbeda, dia mempunyai dua pasang sayap dan auranya tampak lebih kuat.

"Hahaha... ada apa dengan tatapanmu adik dari Maou Lucifer atau yang dapat ku panggil Rias Gremory, apakah kau ketakutan..." mendengar itu Rias menggeletukan giginya, ya walaupun tidak secara langsung dia merasa sedikit ragu. Walau bisa mengalahkan seratus malaikat jatuh itu tapi mereka hanya berdua dan ditambah lagi mereka harus mengalahkan empat malaikat jatuh yang secara teknis lebih kuat dari seratus malaikat jatuh itu.

"cih, siapa yang takut..." mendengar Rias berkata demikian malah membuat sang malaikat jatuh yang berada di puncak pohon tertawa "Hahaha kau cukup berani nona walau kau akan mati sebentar lagi, kuberitahu namaku sebagai kenangan bahwa akulah yang akan membunuh adik dari Maou, namaku adalah **Dracifel**"

'Jadi namanya adalah Dracifel, aku harus hati-hati' pikir Rias sambil mengelurkan kekuatan 'Power of Destruction' nya, begitu juga dengan Akeno yang langsung berganti baju menjadi baju 'Miko'. "Ohoho... rupanya kalian tidak sabaran juga ya, baiklah ayo anak buahku serang mereka"

Mendengar perintah dari pemimpin mereka, seratus malaikat jatuh itu langsung menyerbu Rias dan Akeno. 'ck, sial aku harus serius' pikir Rias sebelum maju bersama Akeno untuk melawan seratus malaikat jatuh itu.

Mereka harus berhati-hati karena satu goresan dari tombak suci milik malaikat jatuh bisa membuat luka yang sangat fatal. Dengan gerakan yang gemulai Rias langsung melontarkan meriam destructionnya yang membuat sekumpulan malaikat jatuh lenyap tak tersisa hanya meninggalkan helaian bul-bulu hitamnya saja.

Tak mau kalah dengan buchou nya, Akeno terbang dengan sayap iblisnya dan memunculkan banyak lingkaran sihir di langit yang kemudian muncul kilatan petir di tengah lubang sihir itu, petir itu langsung menghantam puluhan malaikat jatuh dan mereka berubah menjadi debu.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT ISSEI

Issei bersama Kiba dan Koneko memasuki gereja itu setelah sebelumnya Koneko menendang pintu gereja itu sampai Issei bergidik. Di bagian dalam gereja itu tidak ada yang istimewa hanya saja di bagian depan altar ada seseorang yang Issei kenali sebagai pendeta gila, dia adalah Freed Sarzan.

"Gyahaha... apa kalian bertiga yang akan menghadapiku, kalian hanya Iblis kecil yang lemah, khikhikhi... lihat saja, Bocah cantik, bocah dengan tampang bodoh dan mesum lalu gadis cebol... gyahaha" mendengar kata 'cebol' langsung membuat Koneko melemparkan kursi panjang kearah Freed yang langsung terkena kepalanya "Ittai... hei itu sakit sekali tahu" kata Freed sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah konyol, cepat beritahu kami dimana kalian menyembunyikan Asia!" tanya Iaaei berapi-api. "khikhi... dia ada di ruangan bawah tanah, tangganya ada di belakang altar itu, tapi sebelum sampai disana kalian akan aku bunuh dulu iblis sialan... hyaaa"

Issei, Kiba dan Koneko menghindar dari peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Freed, hampir saja terkena jika reflek mereka tidak bagus. Kiba langsung membuat pedang iblis dan maju menyerang Freed, adu pedang pun terjadi antara Kiba dan Freed, Kiba cukup terdesak karena selain menggunakan pedang Freed juga menggunakan satu buah pistol yang dilengkapi peluru suci di tangan kirinya.

Koneko yang melihat Kiba mulai terdesak langsung mengangkat kursi di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Freed. Walaupun Freed berhasil menghindar dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Issei dan langsung saja mendapatkan pukulan di matanya oleh tangan Issei yang sudah di lapisi Boosted Gear.

"Ittai.. aaa.. apa yang kau lakukan Iblis sialan, wajahku jadi tak ganteng lagi, kau lihat ada tanda ungu di mataku" kata Frees sambil mengutuk Issei. Mengambil kesempatan Kiba langsung maju menyerang Freed yang langsung ditangkis oleh pedangnya.

"**Holly Eraser**.." pedang kiba yang sebelumnya berwarna putih langsung di kelilingi oleh aura hitam yang langsung memakan pedang suci milik Freed. Freed uang menyadari pedangnya lenyap langsung melompat kebelakang.

"cih, dasar pedang loakan, hancurnya gampang sekali..." kata Freed, dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Kiba tapi sebelum itu berhasil dia kembali terkena pukulan Koneko di perutnya yang membuat dia melayang ke arah Altar dan menabraknya sampai hancur.

"Ittaii... sialan kalian Iblis rendahan, akan kubalas kalian nanti" kata Freed sebelum menghilang dengan Flashbang. Melihat Freed sudah pergi mereka bertiga mengangguk dan langsung menuju tangga untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT RIAS

"Haaah... haahh ini tak ada habisnya, buchou apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Akeno kepada buchou di sebelahnya. Dia tampak kelelahan setelah menggunakan sebagian besar kekuatan iblisnya. Walaupun terlihat tenang tapi dalam hati Rias panik 'sial, jumlah mereka masih ada dua puluh lima dan ditambah empat orang itu, apakah kami berdua bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku tahu Akeno sudah mencapai batasnya dan kekuatanku juga tersisa sedikit lagi'.

"Apakah kalian sudah menyerah ? membosankan sekali... kupikir adik dari Maou dan anak dari petinggi malaikat jatuh **Baraqiel** akan lebih dari ini..." mendengar sebuah nama yang dibencinya membuat Akeno menggertakan giginya marah, dia langsung melesat menuju Dracifel.

Melihat musuhnya terjebak omongannya Dracifel hanya menyeringai 'bodoh' pikirnya dan langsung menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya menuju Akeno.

Akeno yang melihat datangnya tombak cahaya itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, 'apa aku akan mati disini, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Issei-kun dan Gaara-kun... sayounara...' batin Akeno sambil menutup matanya, pasrah akan akhir hidupnya yang tidak lama lagi.

"AKENOOO... !" Teriak Rias dengan Air mata kepanikan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, posisinya dengan Akeno tidak dapat dijangkaunya dan kekuatannya juga tinggal sedikit lagi. Rias hanya dapat melihat Akeno yang kini pasrah dengan pandangan kosong sebelum tiba-tiba datang sesuatu...

"Hahaha... mati kau Iblis setengah Malaikat jatuh, eksistensimu hanya mempermalukan kami para malaikat jatuh, sekarang mati-..." belum selesai omongan Dracifel tiba-tiba datang ombak pasir yang besar kearahnya, sontak dia langsung terbang menghindar diikuti para malaikat jatuh yang masih tersisa.

'Apa yang-' pikirannya terhenti saat dia melihat dua orang sedang melayang atau terbang di direksi tempat Rias berada. 'siapa mereka, apa mereka iblis baru, cih mengganggu saja... tapi pasir tadi...' pikir Dracifel sambil melihat jejak yang dimakan oleh ombak pasir tadi. Semuanya nyaris tersapu oleh ombak pasir tadi 'Dahsyat..' pikir Dracifel.

**Akeno POV**

'Hangat... apa aku sudah mati, kaa-san apa aku sudah mati' pikir akeno yang merasa keadaanya terasa nyaman, tenang dan hangat. "Akeno-san daijobu, Akeno-san". 'suara itu, aku mendengar suara itu... itu seperti suara orang yang ku kenal tapi apakah mungkin'.

"Oiii... Akeno-san bangunlah, buka matamu kau tidak apa-apa kan?". 'lagi-lagi suara itu, suara itu sekarang terdengar khawatir tidak seperti biasanya yang terdengar dingin mungkinkah itu...'.

**Akeno POV End**

Perlahan-lahan Akeno membuka matanya, setelah sadar sepenuhnya baru dia mnyadari dari mana rasa hangat tadi berasal. Dia sekarang berada dalam gendongan seorang Gaara yang melayang terbang dengan Sayap iblis di punggungnya. "Daijobu ka Akeno-san ?".

Akeno hanya mengangguk lemah dan matanya terpaku pada iris jade milik Gaara yang sekarang menunjukan sorot khawatir. Tak lama mereka saling menatap kedua insan itu pun menengokkan ke arah direksi yang memanggil mereka.

"Akeno, Gaara kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rias dari bawah. Gaara yang mengerti kondisi Akeno yang sudah sampai batasnya langsung terbang menuju Rias dan kedua keluarganya yang juga turut hadir bersamanya untuk membantu Rias dan Akeno atas perintah sang Raja, mereka berdua adalah Sakura dan Lee.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Akeno-san sudah sampai batasnya dan dia juga terluka" kata Gaara setelah selesai mendarat, dia menengok ke arah Sakura yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan menyembuhkan kalian berdua dulu, Lee dan Gaara akan mengurus sisanya... kalian berdua bisa kan menyelesaikannya tanpa aku?" kata sakura sambil mengeluarkan tenaga iblisnya yang membentuk suatu tenaga penyembuh berwarna hijau di kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku dan Gaara akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, kau duduk manis saja tak usah ikut berpesta" kata Lee penuh semangat seperti biasa.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan Akeno dengan hati-hati, sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena harus melepaskan Akeno. Akeno yang sudah duduk di tanah tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata dengan pelan "berjuanglah dan berhati-hatilah... Gaara-kun..."

Mendengar namanya disebut dan ditambah suffix 'kun' membuat sedikit semburat merah tapi dia pintar menyembunyikannya dengan cara dia langsung membalikan badan "ya..." katanya sebelum pergi bersama Lee untuk membereskan sisa-sisa malaikat jatuh itu. Sedangkan Sakura daan Rias yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lee dan Gaara langsung melangkah maju. "hahaha... apa yang akan kalian lakukan iblis rendahan" tanya Dohner Suck meremehkan Gaara dan Lee. Mereka berdua tidak merespon, mata mereka berdua tertutupi oleh poni rambut masing-masing.

Melihat hal itu membuat Dracifel sedikit merinding karena merasakan kekuatan yang absurd keluar dari tubuh mereka 'ke-kekuatan macam apa ini, mereka pasti bukan orang sembarangan'.

"Kuberitahu kalian semua satu hal, Raja kami tak suka jika kalian para malaikat jatuh menyakiti orang yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, dan alangkah beruntungnya kalian... kalian hanya berhadapan dengan kami, tidak dengan Raja kami..."

Salah satu malaikat jatuh menyeletuk "Hahaha Raja kalianlah yang bodoh, pasti otaknya sama saja dengan keledai, berani-beraninya dia mencampuri urusan kami apalagi Raja kalian hanya mengutus orang-orang lemah seperti ka-"

Belum sempat omongannya selesai tiba-tiba ada cahaya hijau melesat kedepannya. Menunjukan sesosok orang dengan pakaian hijau ketat berdiri di depannya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Tampak rambut poninya kini berdiri semua dan mukanya tampak berwarna merah dengan otot-otot tampak di wajahnya, pupil matanya berwarna putih. ***bayangin aja pas lee buka gerbang ke empat (hachimon tonko)***

Malaikat jatuh itu bergidik sangat takut sampai-sampai anunya yang tadi berdiri tegak karena melihat penampilan Rias langsung mengecil seperti obat nyamuk. "Kalian berani-beraninya menghina Raja kami, asal kalian tahu saja. Dia bisa menghancurkan kalian hanya dengan sekejap mata... dan satu hal lagi jika kalian meremehkan budaknya seperti kami sekecil apapun kalian akan tahu akibatnya... RASAKAN INI !"

Teriak Lee sambil menghantamkan pukulannya ke perut malaikat jatuh itu, sang malaikat jatuh itu tak dapat berkutik dan bersuara sekecil apapun karena dia langsung meledak akibat terkena pukulan super dahsyat Lee.

Para malaikat jatuh yang melihat hal itu bergidik ngeri termasuk Dracifel. Sadar akan kondisi mereka yang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali membuat Dracifel menarik mendur pasukannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Gaara sudah ada di atas mereka semua, terbang dengan menunjukan Sacred Gearnya, yaitu kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

"Kalian mau kemana, gagak-gagak tak berguna... jangan harap kalian bisa kabur, heh!" melihat itu para malaikat jatuh pucat pasi. Tanpa banyak waktu Gaara langsung mengendalikan pasir-pasirnya untuk memerangkap semua malaikat jatuh itu.

Ke dua puluh empat malaikat jatuh itu pun terperangkap oleh pasir Gaara. "inilah hukuman bagi kalian karena telah mengatai Raja kami... Raja Uzumaki-Namikaze"

Greepp... tanpa suara ke dua puluh empat malaikat jatuh itu remuk tak tersisa kecuali bulu hitam merekayang berguguran layaknya symphony kematian mereka.

'Luar biasa... apakah ini kekuatan budak iblis Naruto-kun, jika mereka berdua saja sudah sehebat ini bagaimana dengan yang lainnya dan bagaimana juga dengan kekuatan Naruto-kun' pikir Rias takjub melihat kekuatan Lee dan Gaara.

Melihat Rias takjub akan kekuatan Gaara dan Lee membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil "kekuatan kami semua tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Dia merupakan orang yang sangat kuat yang bisa melindungi kami semua... percayalah Rias-senpai" Rias hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Ya... aku percaya..."

KEMBALI KE TEMPAT ISSEI

Setelah tiba di tempat yang dituju Issei, Kiba dan Koneko melihat Asia terikat di sebuah tiang dan di sebelahnya ada malaikat jatuh yang tidak asing lagi dengan Issei.

"Yuma-chan..." kata Issei kaget melihat sosok malaikat jatuh yang membunuhnya itu. "ne Issei-kun lama tak jumpa ya, kau tambah ganteng dan punyamu pasti tambah besar ya" goda Yuma atau yang bernama asli **Raynare**.

"Diam kau, cepat kembalikan Asia..." kata Issei mengacuhkan kata-kata dari Raynare. "Hahaha... kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau, tenang saja dia masih perawan kok, aku jamin... tapi setelah aku melakukan Ritual pengambilan Sacred Gearnya..."

Kiba dan Koneko terkejut akan perkataan Raynare "Kiba-senpai..." Kiba yang mendengar Koneko berbicara dengan memandang kearahnya mengangguk. "kita harus segera menyelamatkan Asia-san sebelum Sacred Gearnya diambil, pemilik Sacred Gear akan mati jika Sacred Gear mereka diambil secara paksa dari tubuh mereka"

Kata-kata Kiba membuat Issei marah dan langsung menuding Raynare, "aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Asia-chan..."

"Hahaha... coba saja kau lakukan bodoh, keluarlah kalian semua..." setelah berkata seperti itu ada sekitar lima puluhan malaikat jatuh keluar dan masing-masing membawa tombak suci. "tamatlah riwayat kalian... serang mereka !" mereka semua pun menyerang Issei dan kawan-kawan.

Belum sampai lima langkah tiba-tiba sekumpulan malaikat jatuh itu terhenti gerakannya, "apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, kenapa tidak bisa bergerak" kata seorang malaikat jatuh itu.

"Kalian tidak akan dapat bergerak... dasar gagak merepotkan" seseorang keluar dari kegelapan sambil berbicara dengan nada malasnya. Tampak bayangan orang tersebut tergabung dengan bayangan ke lima puluh malaikat jatuh yang akan menyerang tadi.

Di telinga kanan orang itu terdapat anting yang menandakan sacred gearnya. "apakah sudah kau ikat mereka semua Shikamaru?" tanya seorang lagi yang keluar dari kegelapan, dia bertanya kepada sosok yang tadi yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Sudah Kakashi-sensei, sekarang giliran kalian berdua" Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menutup buku pornonya dan memasukannya ke sakunya.

"Baiklah kau santai saja, biar aku dan Hinata yang akan mengurus mereka" kata Kakashi sambil maju ke arah segerombolan malaikat jatuh yang pergerakannya terhenti karena jurus Shikamaru.

'Hinata... apa disini ada Hinata, tapi aku tak melihat nya' pikir Kiba sambil melihat sekekliling mereka.

Kakashi yang berpenampilan layaknya Guru sekolah SMA dengan jas di tubuhnya, maskernya memang masih ada tapi tidak dengan hitae atenya, rambutnya di biarkan jabrik ke atas. Mata kirinya yang semula berwarna Onix langsung berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar menunjukan Sacred Gearnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang, sejak perang dunia dan sejak aku hidup menjadi iblis" kata Kakashi. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan iblisnya untuk membuka lubang dimensi kecil di mana sesuatu diletakannya disana, sesuatu itu adalah hadiah dari mantan murudnya yang kini sudah tiada.

Dengan satu tangan memegang benda itu dia menariknya ke luar dimensi buatan itu. Dari benda itu keluar sebuah energi yang dahsyat sampai membuat ruang bawah tanah itu hampir runtuh.

"Baiklah... kurasa hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian semua akan bernafas untuk terakhir kalinya" kata Kakashi sambil melesat dengan cepat kearah gerombolan malaikat jatuh itu. Benda yang ada ditangan kanan nya yang tidak lain adalah **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** terlapisi kekuatan iblis yang kemudian membentuk kilatan-kilatan berwarna biru-putih langsung menebas para malaikat jatuh itu tanpa berkutik.

'Gerakannya cepat sekali, mungkin Kakashi-sensei levelnya sama dengan Guru ku' batin Kiba dengan rasa kagum tampak diwajahnya.

Tampak sebagian besar malaikat jatuh hancur oleh serangan Kakashi, dia kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Baiklah Hinata selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu" kata Kakashi sambil melihat ke atas. Memang Ruangan itu tampak luas dan juga besar sehingga langit-langitnya cukup tinggi.

Dari atap ruangan itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah dorongan tenaga yang menyerupai singa menuju kebawah kearah sekumpulan malaikat jatuh yang tersisa, sontak saja saat menghantam mereka langsung hancur.

Kemudian munculah Hinata di tengah kawah itu dengan matanya yang telah berubah itu ditandai dengan Sacred Gearnya. Kakashi dan Shikamaru pun hanya tersenyum, jangan salahkan Hinata. Semenjak di bangkitkan menjadi iblis dia menjadi lebih berani lagi walau gagapnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Melihat Hinata yang membalikan badannya dan tersenyum dengan rambut yang tergerai membuat Kiba terpaku. Degg ! 'Dia... Cantik' ^^

Setelah menghancurkan sisa malaikat jatuh itu Hinata kembali ke Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Lalu Kakashi berkata "Selanjutnya terserah padamu Issei-kun, Raja kami berkata itu adalah urusanmu dan kami tak berhak ikut campur"

Issei mengangguk dan berkata "Arigatou Minna, aku pasti akan membawa Asia..." kata Issei sebelum pergi ke arah Asia, tapi...

"Hahahaha... akhirnya... akhirnya Sacred Gear twillight healing berhasil kudapatkan, Azazel-sama pasti bangga kepadaku... hahahaha" mendengar tawa dari Raynare sontak membuat Issei, Kiba dan Koneko membulatkan matanya kecuali Hinata, Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang masih bersikap biasa.

"orang ini sudah tak kubutuhkan lagi... hahaha" setelah melempar Asia ke arah Issei Raynare langsung terbang keluar.

"Asia... Asia Daijobu ka ? Kau masih hidup kan ? Ayo jawab aku" kata Issei dengan Air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya. Saat Kiba ingin maju lengannya dihentikan oleh Hinata, Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dan Kiba hanya mengangguk sedih melihat Issei begitu terpuruk.

"I..Issei-S..San..." perlahan kelopak mata Asia terbuka, hal ini membuat Issei menengok kepada Asia. "Asia... kau harus bertahan aku akan memba-"

Perkataan Issei terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh Asia dan Asia hanya menggeleng pasrah "Tidak usah Issei-san, kurasa.. uhuk... waktuku tidak lama lagi, aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi walau hanya sebentar"

Iissei hanya terdiam sambil menangis. Perlahan tangan mungil Asia menghapus air mata Issei "sudahlah Issei-san, tak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau berteman tulus denganku... Arigatou"

Setelah mengucapkan itu tangan Asia tiba-tiba saja jatuh lemas. "Asia... tidak... tidak mungkin... ASIAAA!"

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT RIAS

"Gaahh... haahh... haahh sial..." Dracifel menyerang Gaara dengan bertubi-tubi dengan tombak cahanya. Tombak-tombak itu hanya mengenai perisai pasir Gaara, tidak tergores sedikitpun.

Sedangkan dengan Dohner Suck, Kalawarner dan Mittlet yang melancarkan serangan gabungan mereka kepada Lee pun sama, mereka sama-sama frustasi karena serangan mereka berhasi di tangkis oleh Lee dengan kekuatan dan kecepatannya.

"Baiklah Lee... kupikir sudah cukup kita main-mainnya, ayo kita selesaikan" kata Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lee.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga sekarang kalian akan merasakan apa itu **Mighty Lee**, tenang saja kalian tidak akan merasakan sakit kok.." kata Lee. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan mukanya dan energi iblis berwarna hitam tampak berkobar di sampingnya. "Gerbang ke-Enam buka !" setelah Lee berteriak tiba-tiba saja gelombang dahsyat tercipta.

Belum pernah mereka bertiga merasa setakut ini sebelumnya, perasaan takut yang amat sangat. Perasaan seperti dibuntui oleh dewa kematian yang akan mengambil nyawamu kapan saja.

SLASSHHH... Dalam sekejap mata tubuh Dohner Suck, Kalawarner dan Mittlet bersinar yang kemudian hancur meninggalkan satu helai bulu hitamnya. Lee yang telah mengalahkan lawannya hanya berbicara "Kalian lawan yang akan kuingat sepanjang waktu... dan selanjutnya aku serahkan kepadamu Gaara" kata Lee sambil melihat Gaara.

"Sekarang giliranmu..." kata Gaara dingin. Wajah Dracifel berubah menjadi pucat pasi, belum sempat merespon ke dua tangan dan kakinya telah terselubungi pasir. "Gaaahh... lepaskan" perlahan-lahan pasir itu menyelimuti tubuh Dracifel. "terimalah nasibmu kali ini Dracifel dan... Sayounara" setelah kata-kata terakhirnya pasir tersebut menimbulkan suara debuman kevil yang menandakan orang didalamnya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat Issei aku dan Akeno sudah tidak apa-apa, terimakasih Sakura" kata Rias tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalas tersenyum. "Ayo..." kata semuanya terbang menuju tempat Issei. Hal yang tidak disadari mereka bahwa Gaara dan Akeno sempat saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut dengan pipi yang bersemu merah ke arah masing-masing.

KEMBALI KE TEMPAT ISSEI

Issei yang menggendong tubuh Asia menuju ke ruangan utama Gereja hanya menunduk bersedih. Di belakang mereka ada Kiba, Koneko dan ketiga orang yang membantunya tadi walau sudah terlambat.

Tak lama setelah Issei membaringkan Asia ke sebuah bangku datanglah Rias dan Akeno tentu saja bersama Gaara, Sakura dan Lee. "Issei apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Rias sambil berlari mendekati Issei.

Issei hanya mengangguk, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dengan hanya melihat seseorang yang terbaring di depan Issei Rias paham kenapa Issei bertingkah seperti itu. Dengan memegang bahu kiri Issei Rias kembali berkata "aku akan menghidupkannya sekali lagi, dia akan menjadi budak iblisku... dan dia akan bisa bersamamu lagi"

Mendengar sang Raja berkata seperti itu, Issei mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kearah Rias "Benarkah itu Buchou, apa yang kau katakan benar...?" tanya Issei dengan air mata harunya. "ya tapi sebelumnya kita harus butuh Sacred Gearnya lebih dulu..."

Setelah Rias berkata seperti itu Issei langsung berdiri dan dengan muka seriusnya dia berkata "Apapun akan kulakukan Buchou, apapun akan kulakukan demi Asia bahkan dengan nyawaku sekalipun" Rias hanya tersenyum tipis 'Dia sudah menemukan apa yang di yakininya, kau semakin kuat Issei'.

Tapi sebelum Issei berkata lebih lanju muncul seorang sosok dari pintu sambil membawa satu sosok lagi. Sosok yang ada di depan adalah Naruto, di belakangnya adalah Raynare yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong karena pengaruh genjutsu dari Naruto.

Melihat Naruto dan Raynare berjalan ke arah mereka, mereka hanya mengerutkan keningnya 'kenapa bisa Raynare seperti jinak kepada Naruto' semua budak iblis Rias bingung, terkecuali budak iblis Naruto sendiri. Mereka tahu Raynare berada di bawah Genjutsu Naruto, jadi mereka bersikap santai-santai saja.

"Orang ini berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotisku jadi dia tidak berbahaya" ucap naruto dengan kata-kata yang bisa dipahami oleh Rias dan budak iblisnya. "ini kudapatkan dari dia dan sepertinya benda inii yang kalian cari" sambil menyerahkan sepasang cincin yang tidak lain adalah Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing' kepada Issei.

Melihat Sacred Gear Asia telah kembali, Issei pun tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto. Hal itu menambah rasa hormatnya kepada Naruto. "Arigatou Naruto-san, aku tak tahu akan seperti apa jika kau tidak ada... aku telah gagal melindungi Asia... dan aku tak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa" kata Issei sambil memandang Asia dengan lembut.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum bijaksana sambil memegang bahu kanan Issei "Kau tak harus membayar Issei, semua yang kulakukan berasal dari hati ini... aku melakukan semua ini demi teman-teman ku yang ku sayangi, aku tak ingin melihat temanku menderita" semua budak iblis Rias terperangah akan kata-kata menyentuh dari Naruto sedangkan Kakashi dan lainnya hanya tersenyum.

"Dan soal apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, aku percaya padamu... jagalah Asia, dan juga Raja dan teman-teman yang berharga bagimu... aku yakin kau pasti akan bertambah lebih kuat lagi" Sekali lagi Issei merasa hatinya hangat karena masih ada yang peduli padanya, dan dia pasti akan melindungi Asia, Buchou dan teman-temannya.

"Arigatou Naruto-san..." kata Issei. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk "sekarang bangunkanlah sang puteri, pangerannya telah menunggu... ayo" Issei hanya memerah mendengar candaan dari Naruto. Kemudian dia memakaikan Sacred Gearnya ke dua jari manis Asia sebelum mundur untuk memberi ruang kepada Rias untuk melakukan Ritual reinkarnasi iblis untk Asia.

Setelah melakukan ritual itu perlahan kelopak mata Asia terbuka dan dia melihat Issei yang pertama kali dilihatnya. "Issei-san apa yang terjadi ? bukankah aku sud-" belum sempat Asia menyelesaikan omongannya Issei tiba-tiba memeluk Asia dengan erat.

"Yokatta ne Asia, akhirnya kau bangun juga... hontou ni yokatta" walaupun masih bingung Asia membalas pelukan Issei untuk menenangkannya 'Hangat' pikir keduanya. Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum lembut kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu keadaan kembali normal seperti biasanya, Asia yang sudah menjadi iblis tinggal di rumah Issei yang membuat Issei senang. Hubungan Gaara dan Akeno yang tambah dekat begitupula dengan Kiba dan Hinata yang sering belajar bersama karena mereka sekelas. Dan Raynare yang di tangkap oleh iblis dan memasukannya ke penjara di dunia bawah tapi setelah Naruto melepas genjutsu yang mengikat Raynare.

Tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita. Setelah Rias bertanya kenapa Naruto datang terlambat waktu malam itu yang dijawab 'Ada sedikit urusan kecil' mereka berdua malah tambah menjauh. Ini karena Naruto yang tidak mau menceritakan tentang urusan apa yang dilakukannya malam itu dan Rias yang berpikir bahwa Naruto marah karena dia terlalu mendesak Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi ya mereka malah semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat di dunia bawah. "oii Azazel sepertinya ada hal baru yang membuatmu tertarik selain Sacred Gear, kau terlihat lebih senang dari biasanya" tanya seseorang kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di singgahsananya yang di ketahui bernama Azazel.

"Hahaha... kau benar Baraqiel aku telah menemukan seseorang yang menarik, orang ini lebih menarik daripada Vali dan bocah Sekiryuutei itu" mendengar ada yang lebih menarik daripada Vali yang notabene adalah murid Azazel sendiri membuat orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Barawiel mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh ya... siapa dia?" tanya Baraqiel penasaran.

"Dia adalah... Naruto Uzumaki..."

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Ahahaha... gomen ne minna, Ryu minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf kalau cerita ini kurang muasin Minna-san sekalian. Oh ya Ryu juga sedikit nambahin OC nya. Dia adalah **Dracifel**. Penampilannya sama seperti kebanyakan da tenshi, rambutnya itu jabrik berwarna coklat dan jabriknya panjang. ^^

Doa'in Ryu aja ya biar bisa update lebih cepat lagi, soalnya besok senin Ryu juga udah mulai kuliah, ciee... maba nih ^^

Sekali lagi Arigatou karena sudah baca Fic. Ini dan mohon di REVIEW yang banyak ya Minna-san... Jaa ne...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Fiance and The First Kiss

"…chou… Buchou…", Rias yang dipanggil oleh Issei tersadar dari lamunannya, "daijobu ka ?" Tanya Issei kepada Rias.

"aaa… daijobu desu… tadi kau bicara apa Issei ?" Issei yang melihat tingkah Buchounya akhir-akhir ini yang sering melamun sebenarnya penasaran, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan perkataanya "Ano... tadi aku bilang, apa aku boleh membantu Asia dalam pekerjaannya, maksudku dia baru jadi iblis... jadi apa aku boleh membantunya ?" tanya Issei kepada Rias dengan takut-takut.

"aaa... tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Kau boleh membantu Asia... apa ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi ?" tanya Rias. "aaa... tidak, tidak ada lagi !" jawab Issei.

"baiklah... kau boleh pergi sekarang aku masih ada pekerjaan..." kata Rias. "Ha'i Buchou..." kata Issei sebelum pergi menemui Asia untuk membantunya.

Kembali kepada Rias. Di tangannya dia memang memegang sebuah dokumen tentang pekerjaan iblis yang dilakukan budak iblisnya, tapi pikirannya tidak terfokus pada tulisan melainkan ke suatu hal lain.

Memang sejak kejadian waktu itu Rias semakin sering melamun dan terlihat tidak fokus. Para budak iblisnya bingung akan tingkah Buchou nya, terkecuali dengan Akeno. Dia sekarang berdiri di depan Rias yang sedang tampak duduk di mejanya melamun.

"haahhh... sampai kapan kau akan terus begini Rias, apa kau masih memikirkan Naruto-kun ? eh..." kata Akeno kepada Rias yang sukses mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kata-kata Akeno "apa maksudmu Akeno, aku tak apa-apa dan panggil aku Buchou ketika kita ada di sini !" kata Rias menatap Akeno.

"sudahlah Rias... kau tak perlu bohong, kau tahu aku kan. Dari dulu jika kau sedang ada masalah pasti kau bersikap seperti ini... sekarang ceritakan padaku apa masalahnya" mendengar itu Rias hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, ya memang dari dulu Akeno selalu bisa tahu tentang dirinya.

"Haaahh... aku memang tak bisa berbohong kepadamu Akeno. Kau tahu, sebenarnya bukan hanya masalah Naruto-kun yang seolah dia menjauhiku, dia malah mengirim Gaara yang akhirnya malah bermesraan denganmu... tapi..."

Pipi Akeno sedikit memerah saat Rias mengatakan Gaara dekat dengannya, memang akhir-akhir ini Naruto jarang sekali muncul saat malam hari di gedung klub itu malah Gaara yang sering muncul, dan sepertinya Naruto yang mengutus Gaara untuk menjaganya dan Akeno.

Akeno kembali berkata "tapi ?" kembali Rias menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia menopang dagunya diatas kedua lengannya di meja. "kau tahu kan tentang 'perjodohan' yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku dan keluarga **Phenex** ?"

Akeno mengangguk. Rias kembali berkata "kau juga tahu kan kalau aku sebenarnya menolak perjodohan itu, tapi Otou-sama dan kepala keluarga Phenex sudah setuju"

Akeno sebenarnya mengertiperasaan Rias yang ingin bebas, dia ingin memilih calon suaminya sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain terutama kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia juga tahu dia tidak bisa membantu Rias.

"Dan kemarin aku baru saja dapat surat dari Onii-sama bahwa acara pertunangannya akan di percepat, itu merupakan kemauan dari pihak Phenex" kata Rias lesu.

Sekarang Akeno paham, bukan hanya hubungan Rias dengan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini menjauh, tapi juga dia kembali di pusingkan dengan acara perjodohannya dengan salah satu pewaris keluarga Phenex.

.

.

.

**Di Istana Maou (Lucifer Room)**

"apa kau yakin Sirzech-sama rencana ini akan berjalan lancar ?" tanya seseorang wanita kepada seorang pria berambut merah di depannya yang sedak duduk di singgahsananya.

"aku yakin Rias pasti membenci rencana pertunangan yang di majukan oleh keluarga Phenex, tapi aku dan Otou-sama sudah berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Phenex mengenai hal ini... kami setuju, jika seandainya Rias menolak maka akan di adakan **Rating Game **antar Rias dan Raiser..." kata orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sirzech Lucifer.

"maka dari itu Grayfia, aku mengutusmu untuk memberitahu Rias... aku tahu dia memang tidak menyukai Raiser dan sepertinya dia mempunyai perasaan kepada Naruto..." jeda sejenak sebelum Sirzech melanjutkan perkataannya "sebenarnya aku tak ingin membuat Rias dalam posisi sepertti itu, aku ingin dia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Kau, aku, Okaa-sama dan juga Otou-sama sama-sama menginginkan orang itu adalah Naruto bukan... oleh karena itu..."

Sebelum Sirzech melanjutkan perkataanya sudah di sela oleh Grayfia "aku paham Sirzech-sama, oleh karena itu kita semua ingin tahu kan bagaimana perasaan Naruto sendiri jika menyangkut dengan Rias"

"ya... kau benar" kata Sirzech sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Aku yakin dan percaya padamu Naruto, hanya kau yang bisa membantu dan membahagiakan Rias' batin Sirzech.

**Back to Earth**

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dia kembali mengingat saat hari itu. Ya... saat itu, saat dia datang terlambat untuk misi Asia Escaping. Dia hanya memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya kepada keluarga iblisnya saja, saat itu setelah dia menyuruh seluruh anggotanya untuk membantu budak Rias dia kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga.

FLASHBACK ON

Naruto memang sudah mengetahui jika orang yang ada di depannya adalah malaikat jatuh dan dia juga menyadari jika orang itu mempunyai energi yang abnormal, bisa Naruto rasakan jika ada aura naga juga "di tubuh orang itu selain aura malaikat jatuh.

Orang tersebut yang kebetulan sedang memancing di sekitar daerah situ tiba-tiba merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa, sehingga dia bergegas untuk mencari orang dengan aura energi hebat itu. Saat dia menemukan orang itu sebenarnya dia cukup kaget, 'apa orang ini yang mampu mengeluarkan pancaran aura yang sangat hebat, dan siapa dia ?'. pikir orang itu.

Mata Naruto dan orang itu saling menatap, dapat Naruto rasakan walaupun dia malaikat jatuh tapi sorot mata dan hati orang itu baik dan ada aura yang membuat Naruto secara tak sadar menghormati orang itu. 'dia tidak memiliki niat jahat di hatinya dan aura kebijaksanaanya... dia bukan orang sembarangan'

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto dengan tetap menatap mata orang itu. "aku merasakan kau adalah Da-Tenshi dan kau juga memiliki aura naga, siapa kau ?"

Orang dengan rambut kuning di rambut bagian depannya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia berjalan ke tepi pembatas gedung itu. Mereka memang sedang berada di puncak suatu gedung. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, siapa kau dan kau juga mempunyai aura iblis... tidak, bukan hanya aura iblis tapi aura yang lebih pekat lagi"

Jeda sebentar orang itu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya "kau tampak bukan dari keluarga Gremory maupun keluarga Shitri, apa kau iblis baru ?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

"... aku akan memberitahumu jika kau memberitahuku siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke pembatas tembok di samping orang itu, dia memang mengurangi aura ketegangan di antara ke duanya.

Merasa atmosfer di keduanya sudah mulai enakkan orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya "baiklah-baiklah... namaku Azazel, dan aku adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh... sekarang giliranmu" jawab Azazel yang sekarang menatap Naruto.

'Sudah kuduga, dia pasti orang hebat dan ternyata benar' batin Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun "Namaku Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, dan seperti yang kau katakan aku adalah iblis baru." Jawab Naruto kalem.

"sou... namamu Naruto ya, dan bisa kau ceritakan tentang aura yang aku rasakan dari tubuhmu. Tenang saja, aku bukan musuh... ya walaupun aku adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh tapi aku sudah menyerah untuk berperang, aku ingin dunia ini damai" di akhir katanya Azazel memandang bulan di malam itu yang tampak bersinar terang dan tenang.

"apa benar aku bisa percaya padamu, apa jaminanmu ?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. "mattaku... kau benar-benar tidak mudah percaya ya, baiklah kau bisa tanya kepada Sirzech Lucifer... kau kenal dia kan ?" Naruto menangguk

"ya, bisa di bilang dia teman lama. Kami memang sering bertemu tentu saja di luar pengetahuan dari pihak kami masing-masing. Dan dari yang aku lihat kau dikirim oleh Sirzech ke sini kan maksudku untuk tinggal disini..."

Naruto mengangguk lagi, yah tidak ada salahnya juga. Jika Sirzech-san percaya dia kenapa aku tidak, maksudku jika iblis dan Da-Tenshi bersatu itu lebih baik lagi bukan ?.

"setengahnya benar, aku memang di suruh oleh Sirzech-san untuk sementara tinggal di sini dan soal aura ku aku tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya. Tapi... aku bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan tiga fraksi jika aku ingin" kata Naruto, di akhir katanya dia menampakan mata Rinnegannya dan aura pekat luar biasa merembes keluar tubuh Naruto.

Azazel yang berada di samping Naruto jatuh berlutut, 'e-energi macam apa ini, ini membuatku sulit bernafas dan sangat kuat sekali, dia tidak bohong dengan kata-katanya' pikir Azazel sebelum aura energi Naruto perlahan-lahan lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Azazel.

"Bagaimana ? apa kau percaya dengan ku sekarang. Sekarang giliranmu bercerita tentang dirimu" Azazel kembali berdiri, dia sempat men deathglare Naruto yang hanya menyeringai kepadanya. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"ya,kami para malaikat jatuh sebenarnya iri pada fraksi lain, iblis yang mempunyai wilayah lebih luas di dunia bawah daripada fraksi kami dan fraksi malaikat yang seenak jidatnya menjatuhkan kami dari surga" Azazel kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"kebanyakan dari kami memang menyukai perang, dan mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang mereka mau. Tapi... saat perang waktu itu aku sadar. Perang, penderitaan, dan konsekuensi yang ke tiga fraksi alami sungguh merugikan bagi pihak masing-masing.."

"mereka kehilangan para anggota dan pemimpin mereka, itu semua hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu kekuasaan mutlak atas semuanya. Aku menyadarinya, buat apa kekuasaan jika akhirnya semuanya hanya meninggalkan derita dan kesedihan bagi semua pihak"

Kembali menatap bulan Azazel berbicara "Dakara... aku ingin semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini bis merasakan apa yang namanya damai dan kebahagiaaan bukan derita dan rasa sakit. Tapi aku juga sadar itu merupakan impian naif ku..."

"bukan..." Azazel yang mendengar pemuda di sampingnya berbicara menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, dia tampak kaget dengan sorot mata anak itu. Tampak berbagai macam emosi tersimpan di dalamnya, sungguh tak dapat dia artikan.

"itu bikanlah impian naif... perdamaian... ya, aku memang menginginkan hal itu dan itu bukanlah impian naif semata " memejamkan mata Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "perdamaian dan rasa saling mengerti satu sama lain memang sulit untuk dicapai tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil, asal kita ada perjuangan untuk meraihnya pasti mimpi itu akan tercapai..."

"aku memang setuju dengan pendapatmu tapi tidak dengan soal impian naifmu tentang perdamaian itu sendiri... dengan usaha kita bisa, dengan keyakinan kita mampu, dan dengan keringat dan darah kita merealisasikannya... dan aku akan mlakukan itu semua... demi semuanya"

Azazel tertegun, dia hanya memandangi Naruto dengan sorot tertegunnya yang kemudian tersenyum lembut sambil berbicara kembali "ya... mendengar mu aku juga berpikiran sama, kau tahu kau anak muda yang menarik..."

Naruto hanya diam sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali "lalu apa yang akan kalian para pemimpin fraksi lakukan... dan kau pasti tahu kan soal biarawati yang baru datang ke kota ini kan ?"

Azazel mengangguk "ya, dan aku juga dengar tentang keterlibatan para anggota fraksi kami... mungkin ada salah satu Da-Tenshi yang kuat yang akan muncul... dan soal apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti kita lihat saja nanti !"

Naruto tersenyum "baiklah... tapi soal para anggota fraksi mu yang menghalangi jalan kami akan kami basmi loh" Azazel kembali menjawab "terserah kau saja, mereka hanya orang-orang yang haus akan peperangan dan sudah tak bisa di sadarkan lagi".

Setelah berbincang sedikit lebih lama keduanya pun memutuskan untuk berpisah karena ada urusan lain.

"kita akan bertemu lagi Azazel-san, dan dari yang kau katakan tadi sepertinya kau tertarik kepada **Sekiryuutei **tapi aku tak akan membiarkan Issei terluka " Azazel hanya menyengir sebelum berlalu tapi dia berkata "ya, aku memang sedikit tertarik kepadanya karena 'seseorang' tapi kau tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kan tadi sudah aku bilang... aku benci perang"

'apalagi jika harus berhadapan denganmu, aku harus berpikir seribu kali lagi' pikir Azazel dan dia langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir nya ke dunia bawah.

FLASHBACK OFF

'tapi aku yakin dan percaya padamu Azazel-san...' pikir Naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya. Tapi saat memejamkan matanya terlintas satu sosok di pikirannya dengan seketika. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan kali ini tatapannya sendu.

'apa aku telah membuat dia sedih ya, belakangan ini aku sering menjauhinya malah aku hanya mengirim Gaara untuk menjaga mereka... mungkin nanti aku harus minta maaf padanya... haahh'

Saat Naruto sedang memikirkan seseorang tiba-tiba di salah satu sudut kamarnya muncul lingkaran sihir merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory, orang tersebut persis dengan sosok yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

Saat Naruto memandang ke arah direksi datangnya sosok tersebut matanya terbuka lebar melihat siapa sosok itu "R-Rias..."

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Satu sosok yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu yang tidak lain adalah Rias berjalan dengan lemas ke arah Naruto, tampak sorot matanya yang sayu dan menyimpan banyak hal terlihat jelas di mata sapphire Naruto.

Naruto yang tampak masih bingung dengan kedatangan Rias yang tiba-tiba kembali di buat shock dengan keadaan Rias yang terlihat kacau dan Rias yang duduk di atas perut Naruto. Naruto yang dalam keadaan setengah terbangun hanya menatap mata hijau indah Rias.

"R-Rias apa yang-..." perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai, terpotong oleh Rias yang meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Naruto-kun... kumohon ambillah keperawananku malam ini"

Mendengar Rias berkata demikian membuat mata Naruto membulatkan matanya dan tambah shock dengan Rias yang membuka pakaian atasnya yang masih berseragam hingga lepas semua, tak ketinggalan Rok nya juga, hingga pakaian yang ada di tubuh Rias kini tinggal celana dalamnya.

"C-chotto matte… a-apa maksudmu R-Rias…" Tanya Naruto gugup, sebenarnya dia masih shock dengan kejadian ini. Sedangkan Rias masih tetap terdiam tidak menjawab, dia malah mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakannya di Opainya yang besar, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya panas dingin.

"K-kumohon Naruto-kun, cepatlah... sebelum semuanya terlambat... " belum sempat Naruto bertanya kembali tiba-tiba di sudut ruangan Naruto kembali muncul lingkaran sihir dan kini tampaklah Grayfia yang menatap datar kedua orang di depannya.

Rias yang mengetahui kedatangan Grayfia hanya memejamkan matanya, dan berkata dengan pelan "sepertinya sudah terlambat..." sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri dia masih cukup shock dan bingung dengan keadaan di depannya.

"Rias-sama, tuan Gremory akan kecewa jika dia melihat keadaan ini... bukankah-" sebelum sempat Grayfia menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah di sela oleh Rias "baiklah maafkan aku Grayfia, aku mengerti..." Rias kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang menduduki Naruto dia kembali mengenakan pakaiaannya.

Mata Rias tertutupi oleh poninya sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Rias, entah kenapa keadaan Rias saat ini membuat hatinya sakit. "maafkan kami atas kejadian ini Naruto-sama, dan kumohon lupakanlah kejadian ini..." kata Grayfia sebelum membuat lingkaran sihir untuk dia dan Rias pergi.

Tapi sebelum Rias benar-benar pergi dia membalikan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah "Gomennasai Naruto-kun..." dan dia pun pergi.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengejar Rias dan Grayfia, dia ingin menanyai mereka tentang ada masalah apa sebenarnya terutama Rias yang bertingkah aneh tadi. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, egonya masih mendominasi walaupun rasa di hati berkata lain. "R-Rias..." kata Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Para budak iblis Naruto di buat bingung akan tingkah laku Naruto, dia kelihatan sering melamun dan menyendiri lebih sering. Saat Kakashi bertanya ada apa, Naruto hanya menjawab lemah "aku sedang tak enak badan Kakashi-sensei" dan Kakashi hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada iblis bisa sakit, tapi dia lebih membiarkan muridnya itu untuk sendiri dulu. Mungkin itu yang terbaik baginya saat ini.

.

Disinilah mereka semua sekarang, para anggota budak iblis Rias dan Naruto dan tentu saja ada Rias dan Naruto yang kini hadir di ruangan itu. Semuanya tampak diam dengan atmosfer yang canggung antara Rias yang diam di mejanya dan Naruto yang duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejamnya.

Mereka hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, 'sampai kapan mereka berdua akan terus seperti itu' pikir yang lain serempak. Satu orang lain di tempat itu yang tidak lain adalah Grayfia hanya memandang Rias dan juga Naruto sedih 'semoga hal ini menyadarkan perasaan mereka berdua bahwa mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai'.

Tak lama setelah Grayfia berpikir begitu muncul sebuah kobaran api di sudut ruangan itu, para budak iblis Rias menutup mata mereka sedangkan budak iblis Naruto hanya memandang kobaran api itu dengan pandangan heran 'siapa yang akan muncul'.

Dan muncullah seorang pria yang dapat di perkirakan berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan, berambut kuning dengan kesan bertampang preman dan berpakaian putih. ***aku agak bingung dekskripsiin orang satu ini karena jujur aja aku benci banget lihat muka sok nya* (-_-)"**

Rias yang kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu hanya berbisik pelan menyebutkan nama orang itu "R-Raiser..." sedangkan yang lainnya bingung kecuali Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko yang sudah tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

Naruto yang melihat atau lebih tepatnya melirik Raiser sebenarnya penasaran, ada hubungan apa orang itu dengan Rias walaupun muka datarnya masih ada. Raiser yang melihat Rias tersenyum menjijikan dan berjalan ke arah Rias menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari lainnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Rias... ah, kau tambah cantik rupanya dan juga... seksi" kata Raiser dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya menghirup harum rambut Rias. Sedangkan Rias hanya diam memandangi Raiser tajam walau sebenarnya dia jijik dengan hal yang dilakukan Raiser.

Namun tanpa mereka tahu Naruto sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, matanya berubah menjadi **Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan** dan berputar dengan cepat. Rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan laki-laki yang bernama Raiser di depannya sekarang juga.

Kakashi yang memang berada di samping Naruto langsung memegang pundaknya dan menggeleng. Dia tahu emosi yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Walau Naruto sudah mulai tenang tapi aura membunuhnya masih tetap ada, ini membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merinding termasuk semua budak iblisnya dan budak iblis Rias.

"kau dingin seperti biasanya... hime" kata Raiser menggoda Rias "cih... jangan kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, itu menjijikan" kata Rias menjauh dari Raiser.

"apa ini perlakuanmu kepada calon tunanganmu, eh Rias ?" semua orang terkejut tentang yang dikatakan oleh Raiser tentu saja kecuali yang sudah tahu tentang ini. Rias tampak menahan amarahnya karena dengan seenaknya orang di depannya mengaku sebagai calon tunangannya, memang benar sih tapi, cih... dia tak akan mau untuk jadi tunangannya.

Rias sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto tapi tidak dia temukan ekspresi dari wajah Naruto karena matnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya. "Hoi... yankee apa maksudmu dengan tunangannya Buchou ?" kata Issei akhirnya, dia cukup terpancing emosinya.

"hee... memang kenapa hah ? dan siapa kau... aaa... aku tahu, kau pasti budak lemahnya Rias bukan" kata Raiser sarkastik.

"Cukup Raiser, kalau kau terus menghina keluargaku aku tak akan tinggal diam..." kata Rias mulai marah. "kenapa, memang benar bukan kalau budak iblismu itu lemah-lemah, ya mungkin hanya ratu mu saja yang patut ku perhitungkan dan kita lihat siapa disana"

Sambil melihat ke arah Asia, Raiser mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali "ada aura suci juga, hahaha... dia lebih cocok jadi pelacur daripada iblis"

Issei yang amarahnya memuncak sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi karena telah melecehkan Asia, dia mengeluarkan 'Boosted Gear' nya dan segera menerjang ke arah Raiser.

Tiba –tiba datang lagi sebuah gumpalan api dan keluarlah seseorang yang langsung menghalangi serangan Issei yang akan mengenai Raiser. Issei yang kaget serangannya di halangi tiba-tiba terlontar dan menabrak dinding setelah kena serangan dengan orang atau lebih tepatnya perempuan yang muncul tiba-tiba tadi.

"haahh... kau tak perlu menghentikannya Yubelluna..." perempuan tadi yang bernama Yubelluna hanya tersenyum kepada Rajanya, ya dia adalah Ratu dari Raiser. Tiba-tiba semua orang di buat terkejut. Raiser dan Yubelluna berciuman panas di tengah-tengah mereka. 'apa-apaan orang itu' pikir Issei yang dibantu berdiri oleh Asia.

"kau pasti akan membunuhnya Raiser-sama jika tak kuhentikan" Raiser hanya menyeringai dan kembali menghadap Rias dan semua orang. "kali ini kau beruntung bocah, dan satu hal lagi kalian bisa lihat disana mereka adalah budak iblisku dan level mereka jauh di atas kalian... hahaha"

Tampak empat belas budak Raiser lainnya, mereka semuanya adalah perempuan. "apa-apaan orang itu... dia benar-benar seorang Raja hareem..." kata Issei takjub yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan dari Asia.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat berpapasan dengan Raiser, dia berkata sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya "heh... siapa orang ini Rias, apa dia budakmu dia pengecut sekali mau kabur setelah melihat kekuatan Ratuku"

Saat selesai mengatakan kata-kata yang bodoh tiba-tiba suhu dan atmosfer di ruangan itu menurun drastis, aura hitam muncul dari setiap tubuh para budakiblis Naruto. "berani-beraninya kau mengatakan Raja kami seorang pengecut, kau..." kata Gaara sebelum di hentikan oleh Naruto.

"Cukup Gaara, ini bukan urusan kita... dan kita tak ada hubungannya dengan ini" kata Naruto dengan nada datar "tap-..." perkataan Gaara terhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan ledakan energi dari tubuhnya. Kaca di jendela pun pecah dan dinding yang mulai retak. Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu menundukan badannya karena tekanan yang sangat hebat termasuk Grayfia dan Raiser.

"tak ada yang boleh membantah perkataanku..." kata Naruto dengan mata mangekyounya ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang mendengar nada dingin dan datar dari rajanya hanya mengangguk takut. Sesaat sebelum Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan para budaknya dia menatap Rias.

Mata mereka saling bertemu tapi Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi.

.

Setelah semua budak iblis Naruto dan juga Naruto pergi dan atmosfernya sudah kembali normal Grayfia membuka suaranya "baiklah kita lupakan kejadian tadi, Raiser-sama dan Rias-sama sudah berkumpul dan langsung saja. Ke dua orang tua kalian sudah menyetujui jika Rias tidak suka dengan acara perjodohan ini dia bisa menolaknya... dengan syarat kalian berdua akan melakukan 'Rating Game' kalian"

"baiklah jika aku menang aku bisa membatalkan acara bodoh itu kan baiklah kami terima..." Grayfia mengangguk dan menatap Raiser.

Raiser masih diam, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas rasa apa tadi. Takut... ya, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan tadi. Merasa di panggil dia kembali dari alam pikirannya "cih, jika itu keinginan mereka ya tidak ada jalan lain lagi, tapi kemenangan sudah mutlak bagiku Rias... bersiaplah untuk jadi tunanganku"

Raiser berkata dengan ekspresi sombong seperti biasa, dan dia beserta budak iblisnya kembali menghilang dengan api khas keluarga Phenex.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: author skip aja ya, kejadiannya sama... Rias dan budak iblisnya berlatih di gunung, Issei yang mendapatkan jurus 'Dress Break' dan Asia yang sudah sedikit melatih kekuatan iblisnya.**

HARI H-Nya

"aku harap ini akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu Rias, dan aku juga berharap kau bisa menang" kata Sona kepada Rias sebelum Rias bertanding "Arigatou... Sona"

Sona hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk pergi ke ruangan lain tempat di mana dia akan menonton pertandingan Rias Vs Raiser nanti.

Tampak setelah dia memasuki ruangan itu bersama wakil nya atau ratu nya sudah ada enam orang lainnya. Mereka adalah para budak iblis Naruto minus Naruto sendiri.

Mereka memang sudah diberitahu sebelumnya dan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk hadir menonton Rias dan Raiser bertanding. Jujur saja Hinata dan Gaara khawatir dengan Kiba dan Akeno, walaupun Kiba dan Akeno kuat tapi mereka akan menghadapi Rating game yang walaupun bukan aslinya tetap saja sulit, melawan tim yang sudah sering memenangkan rating game asli seperti tim Raiser.

Sona duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang tampak menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa belakang dengan bantal tangan nya. "kau mengkhawatirkannya, tenang saja mereka itu bukan orang-orang lemah..."

Sona menghembuskan nafasnya lemah dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa itu "aku tahu, aku tahu Rias dan budak iblisnya tidaklah lemah... tapi aku tetap khawatir. Aku dan Rias sudah berteman dari kecil... aku sangat mengerti perasaan Rias sekarang. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya..." kata Sona sambil memejamkan matanya.

Shikamaru sedikit membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Sona sebelum dia tersenyum kecil. Ketenangan dan rasa nyaman hadir di antara kedua orang yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. :D

.

.

.

**A/N lagi : skip lagi lah ya, capek banget kalau nulis pertarungan antara Rias dan Raiser. Kejadiaannya sama seperti di Cannon, dari Issei yang menggunakan kekuatan 'Dress Break' nya, dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru yaitu 'TRANSFER' setelah melindungi Asia, Kiba yang mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya yaitu 'Sword Rebirth' dan juga kekalahan Rias setelah menyerah. Dia tidak tahan melihat Issei dan Asia yang waktu itu satu-satunya yang masih tersisa di budaknya, mereka terus berjuang di depan Rias. Tertembak dan terkena ledakan tetap Issei dan Asia lakukan bersama. Sedikit lebih mengerti tentang dua kisah Issei dan Asia akhirnya Rias menyerah karena tak ingin mereka berdua terluka lebih berat lagi.**

**Di akhir pertarungan Rias sempat berpikir sambil melihat Issei dan Asia di pangkuannya yang kini pingsan, 'Apakah kau akan melindungi ku seperti yang dilakukan mereka berdua Naruto-kun... apakah aku salah jika berharap seperti itu ?'**

**Dan hal ini berakhir dengan kemenangan Raiser. (T.T)**

.

.

.

Seorang Pemuda sedang duduk di atas kasurnya memandang ksong lantai di bawahnya. Dia sendirian di rumah itu sekarang, karena teman-teman dan juga senseinya pergi ke dunia bawah untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan Rias.

Dia memang sudah memprediksi jika Rias akan kalah dan akhirnya ini semua akan terjadi. Tapi... tapi hatinya berkata lain, sakit... ya itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Membayangkan Rias dengan seseorangpria lain bersama, menikah, punya anak, bahagia dan selalu melakukan seks membuat hati Naruto terasa sangat sakit. 'bukan... ini bukan seperti yang aku inginkan, aku... aku... aku tak ingin Rias jadi milik orang lain dan aku ingin dia bahagia bukan dengan orang lain'

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, di matanya tampak sorot keyakinan, ya kini dia sadar dia menyukai... bukan tapi mencintai Rias. Dia akan datang ke tempat Rias dan memohon sendiri kepada keluarga Rias bahwa dia mencintai nya dan akan membawanya bersamanya.

Sejenak menutup matanya dia kembali membukanya dan ledakan energi tercipta, tak lama tampaklah Naruto yang memakai kaos Hitam dengan lambang uzumaki di tengahnya memakai jubah merah lengan pendek dengan corak api di bawahnya dan kanji 'Yami dan Hikari' di bagian punggungnya yang Naruto tambah, terlihat juga celananya jadi panjang dan sepatu boot nya terpasang di kakinya, di tangannya terdapat dua armsband berwarna merah tua. Dan tak ketinggalan sepasang mata Rinnegan tampak di matanya.

Tak lama muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naruto, warnanya hitam dengan ada sedikit energi merah di sampingnya. Dia lenyap bersama lingkaran sihir itu.

.

.

.

DUNIA BAWAH

"Apa dia benar-benar akan datang Sirzech ?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah gondrong dan dengan sedikit jenggot hitamnya kepada Sirzech yang duduk di sampingnya. "kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Rias dia pasti akan datang Otou-sama... yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu dan percaya kepadanya saja"

Orang itu yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Gremory mengangguk mengerti atas perkataan anaknya. Ya, dia memang beharap jika Naruto yang akan bersama Rias nantinya. Sudah dari awal dia menyukai pemuda bermarga Uzumaki-Namikaze itu.

Dan untuk masalah Raiser dia sudah berdiskusi dengan kepala keluarga Phenex, dia setuju jika memang Gremory menginginkan calon lain untuk Rias bukan Raiser anaknya asal calon itu sendiri yang datang dan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada anaknya yang sombong itu.

.

Tampak di panggung seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian formalnya dan memasang muka menjijikan kepada wanita yang ada di depannya. Rias kini memakai gaun ynag sungguh serasi baginya, dia tampak cantik dan terlihat sangat anggun. Tapi dari penampilannya tidak menunjukan bahwa dia merasa senang sedikitpun, dia amat sangat sedih dengan keadaannya sekarang, ya di hatinya memang hanya Nnaruto-yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang berbeda. Walau sudah terlambat tapi dia masih saja berharap jika laki-laki yang sedang di pikirkannya akan menjemput dan membawanya dari sana.

Untuk sesaat semuanya terdiam ketika mendengar seseorang membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu besar ruangan itu. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke direksi suara gaduh tadi terdengar.

'Akhirnya...' pikir Sirzech tersenyum tipis.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah maju ke arah Rias yang terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto. Tapi dia berhenti karena dihadang oleh puluhan penjaga yang mengelilingi nya. "Siapa kau, dan apa maksudmu membuat semua kekacauan ini... cepat keluar atau-"

Perkataan orang tersebut terhenti saat dia pingsan setelah di pukul oleh Sakura di tengkuknya "Yo... kau terlambat Naruto, sang puteri sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kalau urusan iblis teri ini biarkan kami yang menanganinya" kata Lee kepada Naruto dengan menunjukan jempol tangannya.

"Ya... pergilah dia sudah menunggumu" kata Gaara tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "tolong jaga Buchou, kau tahu dia masih gugup dengan laki-laki jadi jangan terlalu memaksanya nanti ya" kata Akeno tersenyum tapi malah terlihat aneh di mata Naruto tentang senyuman Akeno itu.

Saat kembali melihat para budak iblisnya dan budak iblis Rias mereka mengangguk kepada Naruto dan di balas juga dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Dia kemudian bertatapan dengan Raiser, sebelum Sirzech maju ke arah Naruto dan juga Raiser. "baiklah ada apa kau datang kemari Naruto-kun ?" tanya Sirzech yang sebenarnya sudah mengerti.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu Sirzech-san, aku datang kemari untuk menjemput Rias dan membawanya" Rias tampak kaget dan menutup mulutnya, kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"oii... apa maksudmu dengan menjemput Rias, dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunanganku" perkataan dari Raiser tak Naruto dengarkan, dia hanya menatap Sirzech dengan serius. Sirzech tahu Naruto serius dan sebenarnya dia ingin jingkrak ketika Naruto bicara ingin membawa Rias tapi dia kan seorang Maou, tidak seharusnya dia bertingkah memalukan apalagi di depan umum.

"Baiklah mungkin kita akan menyelaesaikannya disini... Raiser bukankah kau ingin menjadi tunangannya Rias jadi buktikan kepada kami jika Rias bisa kau lindungi dengan melawan seseorang yang ingin membawanya..."

Rias menyeringai "heh... tentu saja Sirzech-sama, tak akan kubiarkan orang kuning ini membawa calon tunanganku. Baiklah kita tentukan Rias milik siapa ayo kita bertarung" tantang Raiser.

"aku tak setuju dengan perkataanmu. Rias bukanlah barang yang di rebutkan dia... dia adalah wanita yang kucintai. Aku tak akan membiarkan pria sepertimu untuk bersamanya, akan aku lakukan cara apapun untuk membawanya kembali. Aku ingin dia kembali ke teman-teman yang menunggunya dan aku juga ingin dia bahagia..." tegas Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tajam ke arah Raiser

Rias kembali terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi, 'N-Naruto-kun d-dia... mencintaiku'. Sedangkan teman Naruto dan Rias yang ada disitu tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "cih... akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan apiku" kata Raiser.

"kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan kalah Kau atau aku" kata Naruto.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua, di dimensi yang di buat khusus hanya untuk pertarungan mereka. Naruto hanya berdiri tenang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun sedangkan Raiser hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"untuk Raiser-sama dan Naruto-sama silahkan mulai pertarungannya, kalian dilarang membunuh" setelah suara Grayfia berhenti Raiser berkata "aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 30 detik jadi bersiaplah"

"Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 10 detik" kata Naruto tenang. Merasa diremehkan Raiser maju dengan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti api. Dia melancarkan tinjunya dan hanya di dapati udara kosong, tidak ada Naruto.

"Dibelakangmu... bodoh" sebelum sempat Raiser menoleh dia sudah terlempar dan menabrak tiang-tiang bangunan yang memang sudah di sediakan disana. "gahh..." keluarlah darah segar dari mulut Raiser. 'cih aku akan serius'

Dengan berdiri kembali dia mengeluarkan energi apinya dia diselimuti oleh api merah di seluruh tubuhnya persis jubah api dan sepasang sayap api di belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia maju dengan tinjunya sedangkan Naruto tetap diam seolah serangan yang dia rasakan terlalu kecil baginya 'lemah...' hanya itu yang dia pikirkan sebelum "**Shinra Tensei**..." Raiser yang kaget dan tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya terhempas gelombang ledakan Naruto. Kembali dia terlempar dan memuntahkan darah.

Semuanya yang menonoton takjub kecuali budak iblis Naruto tentu saja, mereka hanya tersenyum 'dasar bodoh, orang itu cari mati saja bila berhadapan dengan Naruto' pikir para budak iblis Naruto serempak.

"**Banshoo Tenin**... " kata Naruto sebelum Raiser tertarik kearah Naruto. Sekarang lehernya tepat berada di cengkeraman tangan Naruto. "sekarang kau sadar hah, siap yang lemah... orang yang hanya melukai hati orang lain dan bertingkah sombong terhadap kekuatannya sendiri adalah orang yang kubenci"

"ke-kenapa k-kau begitu kuat..." tanya Raiser terbata-bata. "aku kuat karena teman-temanku, keluargaku dan seseorang yang ingin kulindungi dan kucintai. Aku kuat karena mereka semua yang selalu ada untukku... aku percaya, kau pasti punya seseorang yang peduli padamu juga kan ?"

Raiser terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto "orang yang peduli ya..."

"ya, orang yang peduli terhadapmu, apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka hah. Aku sudah mendengar sedikit tentangmu. Kau orang yang kuat dalam Rating Game, ku pikir kau orang yang baik tapi sepertinya aku salah, kau hanya menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kepuasan dan keinginanmu saja. Cobalah untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu..." kata Naruto sebelum menghempaskan Raiser ke tanah.

Tampak dia kini terlihat kacau, sebenarnya tadi Naruto berniat menggunakan 'Tsukuyomi' tapi setelah melihat mental Raiser yang sudah jatuh dia mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

Menonaktifkan Rinnegannya dia keluar dari dimensi itu, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Sirzech dan orang tuanya Rias. "sesuai perkataanku tadi, aku Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto akan menjemput dan membawa Rias Gremory. Aku meminta izin dari Sirzech-san dan Gremory-sama..." kata Naruto yakin.

"Apa kau akan menjaga Rias, dia adalah puteri satu-satunya kami oleh karena itu-" sebelum perkataan Ayah Rias selesai Naruto berucap "ya. Aku berjanji... aku akan menjaganya bahkan dengan nyawaku aku bersedia menjaganya. Tak akan ku biarkan dia menangis dan bersedih lagi. Dan juga, aku... aku... aku mencintai puteri anda"

Mendengar itu membuat Ayah dan Ibu Rias beserta Sirzech tersenyum "baiklah, aku pegang janjimu Naruto... kau boleh membawanya dan tolong jaga dia" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia membungkuk sebelum berjalan ke arah Rias.

"N-Naruto-kun ka-..." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya dia dihentikan oleh jari telunjuk Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya "Kita bicaranya nanti saja, tenang saja aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi kita harus pergi dulu dari sini, di sini agak suram suasananya"

Sambil menunjuk sebuah hewan... bukan, lebih tepatnya **Griffin** yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sirzech mereka menaikinya dan terbang.

.

"Yare-yare, muridku sudah besar ternyata..." kata Kakashi melihat Naruto bersama Rias pergi dengan Griffin. "semangat Kakashi-sensei. Ayo kita senam buat meningkatkan semangatmu sensei" kata Lee yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Kakashi kepada seseorang dengan penampilan sama.

.

.

.

DI ATAS GRIFFIN

Tampak Naruto dan Rias yang duduk dengan posisi Rias di depan Naruto, mereka tampak menikmati angin yang berhembus di wajah mereka. Suasana yang mendukung karena langit sore dunia bawah yang indah dan angin yang lembut tambah membawa suasana nyaman pada mereka berdua.

"Ne... Naruto-kun a-apa tadi yang kau katakan pada mereka bertiga benar-benar jujur atau k-kau hanya melakukan ini semua k-karena kasihan padaku" kata Rias akhirnya. Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil menunduk, tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Takut... ya dia takut jika dia berharap terlalu tinggi kalau Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Rias... tatap mataku..." kata Naruto sambil memalingkan kepala Rias agar mata mereka bertemu. Kaget, ya itulah satu ekspresi yang di pikirkan Rias sekarang.

Di depannya Naruto tersenyum hangat kepadanya dengan air mata yang keluar di kedua bola mata Sapphire nya. Saat jari-jari Naruto menghapus air mata Rias dia kembali berkata.

"A-aku tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya Rias. Kau tahu saat aku menjauhimu tempo waktu aku merasa sangat sedih karena telah membuatmu murung dan puncaknya saat aku mengetahui kau akan betunangan aku... aku sangat marah. Memang awalnya aku terus menyangkal perasaan ini, tapi tetap tak bisa... kau tahu kenapa Rias..." Rias menggeleng

"karena aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan sebelum aku sadar akan perasaan ini..." Rias kembali meneteskan air matanya, ya... dia terharu, sangat terharu atas perkataan laki-laki di depannya. Dia kemudian memeluk Naruto dan berbisik pelan.

"aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui siapa orang yang aku cintai..." Naruto balas memeluk Rias lembut. Memang tadi Rias sempat membenarkan posisinya dan kini berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Saat keduanya melepaskan pelukannya keduanya saling tenggelam dalam pesona mata masing-masing. Dan tanpa sadar jarak yang tadi masih ada sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut di bawah sinar Rembulan dunia bawah yang menjadi saksi atas terikatnya dua benang merah ini sekali lagi.

Ciuman mereka hanyalah sebuah ciuman yang menyampaikan rasa cinta satu sama lain, tak ada nafsu, birahi. Yang ada hanyalah cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Daisuki... Rias" kata Naruto pelan

"Daisuki mo... Naruto-kun, hounto ni Daisuki..." kata Rias membalas perkataan Naruto. Kini tampaklah senyum bahagia di wajahnya, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali ia tunjukan dan senyuman yang membuat Naruto teringat akan senyuman Kaa-san nya.

To be Continued...

A/N : puahh... akhirnya bisa update juga minna-san. Arigatou sudah mau membaca fanfic Ryu. Tapi kok review nya tambah kurang ya, apa udah gak menarik lagi ceritanya. T.T

Demo... tak apalah yang penting sudah ada yang mau mengapresiasi karya Ryu kali ini. Oh ya mungkin intensitas Ryu bisa update gak tentu kapan minna-san. Soalnya besok pasti Ryu sibuk ama kuliah. Sekali lagi Ryu minta maaf ya minna-san, hounto ni gomennasai...

Tapi Ryu masih mau lanjutin fic. Ini tenang aja kok. Insya Allah Ryu masih ingat ama LN nya Highschool DxD, ya walaupun agak lupa dikit,, hehehe :D

Dan untuk minta lemon mungkin minna-san harus sabar, Ryu agak kaku juga kalau mau buat Lemon. Belum pernah buat sih, kalau baca sih sering hehe...

Ha'i, sekian dari Ryu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... Arigatou dan Sayounara Minna-san...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Excalibur !

'Uuuhh... kok badanku terasa berat, dan apa ini... kenyal sekali' pikir Naruto. Sekarang ini Naruto memang sedang tidur dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian yang menggemparkan seluruh isi rumah itu.

Ketika pertama kali mebuka mata Naruto melihat sosok orang berambut merah dan berbau harum di atas dadanya dan dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat otak Naruto belum dapat memproses apa yang ada di depannya, hingga...

"u.. uh, hoaamm... ohayou Naruto-kun" kata sosok tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Rias. Posisi mereka tidak berubah hanya kini Rias mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Rias di depannya apalagi dalam kondisi full naked nya hanya bisa memerah dan berbicara terbata – bata

"R-Rias apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini...?" Rias pun hanya tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan posisi menggodanya, 'Glek... sial kalau begini aku pasti tak bisa lagi membendungnya... dan ku pikir aku sudah basah, siall...' rutuk Naruto yang hanya bisa ia lakukan dalam hati saja

Tanpa basa-basi Rias langsung memberikan 'Hot Morning Kiss' nya kepada Naruto, namun tak lama Rias kembali memberi jarak dan menatap mata sapphire Naruto dengan lembut dan tersenyum

"ne.. Naruto-kun kupikir akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi hanya berdua saja, jadi ku pikir sekarang aku akan tinggal disini dan tidur bersama mu setiap hari.." kata Rias "c-chotto matte Rias... apa maksudmu, y-ya aku senang sih bila kita sering bersama ta-tap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah keburu di beri tatapan mematikan yang mengingatkan Naruto terhadap kaa-san nya kalau sudah marah.

"aku tetap akan bersamamu Naruto-kun, aku tak ingin ada penolakkan..." Naruto pun hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, ya dia mengerti. Seorang wanita apalagi iblis yang mempunyai egois tinggi pasti tak ingin jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

"haaahh... baiklah Rias, kalau itu maumu aku tak bisa menolak tapi setidaknya kau harus berpakaian" jawab Naruto

"yatta... tapi apa kau tak ingin melihat tubuh telanjangku Naruto-kun, apa tubuhku jelek dan ge... gemuk" jawab Rias sambil menunduk takut jika Naruto tidak menyukai tubuhnya, ya dia sadar memang jika seorang perempuan sudah tidak cantik dan gemuk pasti akan di jauhi laki-laki

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum hangat dan menarik Rias ke pelukannya "apa yang kau katakan Rias, kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau berbicara seperti itu. Sekarang lihat aku..."

Rias pun mendongak dan melihat mata biru Naruto yang selalu membuatnya hangat, nyaman dan terlindungi

"kau dalah wanita yang kucintai dan akan selamnya kucintai Rias, dan asal kau tahu kau tetap yang tercantik bagiku jadi jangan bicara apapun oke... "

Rias mengangguk dan tersenyum "ha'i Naruto-kun, aku juga mencintaimu..."

Setelah berkata demikian hilanglah jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua, mereka berciuman. Yang awalnya lembut kini terganti dengan ciuman panas dan menggetarkan jiwa. Tubuh mereka berhimpitan, Naruto yang memang tidur selalu tidak memakai baju dan Rias yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat

"ahh... uhmm.. N-Naruto-kun" desah Rias saat ciuman Naruto turun ke lehernya

Dia terus menjilati lehernya dan memberikan kissmark pada leher Rias yang seolah menandainya bahwa Rias hanya milik Naruto seorang

Kegiatan saling bersimbiosis mereka terhenti saat seseorang membuka kamar Naruto,

"oii Naruto... mau sampai kapan kau tid-" orang yang membuka kamar Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Sakura hanya bisa melongo goblok melihat pemandangan di depannya

"Sakura Ohayou" sapa Rias yang tidak menunjukan raut khawatir sama sekali berbeda dengan Naruto yang keringat dingin

"o-o-ohayou R-Rias-san dan maaf jika aku menggangu silahkan di lanjutkan, permisi..." kata Sakura gugup dan langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan berlari sambil berteriak 'Raja kita akhirnya laku juga...'

Rias pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat suara-suara tak percaya dari budak Naruto yang sedang berteriak di luar. Dan kemudian dia bangkit dari kasur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu mnghiraukan Naruto yang masih menatap pintu dengan padangan 'life less'

Rias hanya tersenyum menahan tawa, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dia sempat membalikan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi melihat Naruto. 'ku harap pagi indah seperti ini akan selalu ada, Naruto-kun'.

.

.

.

Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah kelompok Naruto yang bersama Rias tentu saja berpapasan dengan Issei dan Asia yang berangkat bersama, terlihat dari raut wajah bodoh Issei yang selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dia kelihatan senang karena Rias menempatkan Asia untuk tinggal di rumah Issei, ya Issei yang notabene mendengar rencana buchounya langsung mengangguk dengan tampang gobloknya.

"baiklah minna, berhubung nanti ruang klub akan dibersihkan kita akan mengadakan rapat klub di rumah Issei, bolehkan Issei ?" kata Rias saat semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang klub.

"hee... kalau itu sih kurasa tak masalah dan kupikir tou-san dan kaa-san akan setuju juga" kata Issei yang di balas anggukan oleh Rias

"baiklah sudah diputuskan, nanti kita akan rapat di rumah Issei dan apakah kau mau ikut Naruto-kun" tanya Rias kepada kekasihnya

"kurasa tidak bisa Rias, aku juga ada urusan dengan para budak iblis ku" Rias hanya mengangguk mengerti

"wah, rapat di rumah Issei-san pasti menyenangkan" kata Asia menambahi

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Rias dan para budak iblisnya sedang berada di kamar Issei mereka sedang membahas tentang kontrak yang dilakukan oleh budak iblisnya sampai ibu Issei datang membawakan makanan kecil dan album masa kecil Issei

"ara-ara Issei-kun kau tampak lucu ketika masih kecil dan apa ini kecil sekali" kata Akeno dengan ekspresi menahan tawanya

"hei itu kan aku masih kecil Akeno-san !" kata Issei dengan muka merah malu karena miliknya dianggap kecil

"Issei waktu kecil sering mengejar-ngejar pantat perempuan makanya sifat mesumnya dari dulu sekali sudah besar" kata ibu Issei

"haa... Issei-san lucu sekali" kata Asia

"hahaha... arigatou Asia-chan" kata Issei dengan muka memerah karena di puji Asia

Mendengar namanya ditambah suffix –chan itu juga membuat Asia memerah.

Kiba yang melihat tingkah Asia dan Issei yang malu-malu anjing hanya tersenyum, kemudian matanya terpaku pada salah satu photo di buku photo milik Issei

Terlihat digambar tersebut Issei bersama dengan seorang anak berambut kuning sedang tertawa menghadap photo dan di belakang mereka terpampang sebuah pedang

"ne, Issei-kun foto ini..." kata kiba pelan

"aaa... itu foto ku dan seorang anak yang dulu tetanggaku tapi dia pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya" kata Issei menjelaskan

"...pedang ini..." kata kiba lagi

"aahh itu juga miliknya, memangnya kenapa Kiba ?" kata Issei bingung karena melihat raut wajah Kiba yang tiba-tiba menjadi keras

"ini memang kebetulan atau ini memang takdir, pedang ini... adalah pedang suci" kata kiba

"hah, kenapa memangnya kalau itu memang pedang suci" kata Issei bingung

"tidak, tidak apa-apa... aaa buchou apa aku boleh minta ijin, kurasa aku ada keperluan diluar" kata Kiba berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Issei

Rias yang melihat Kiba tampak melihat sebersit rasa kebencian di matanya tadi akhirnya mengijinkan kudanya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya

'kupikir Yuuto perlu sedikit ketenangan di luar, dia pasti masih kepikiran tentang kejadian waktu itu'

Setelah beberapa waktu rapat klub tersebut pun selesai dan mereka pulang ke tempat masing-masing kecuali Issei dan Asia tentu saja

.

.

.

DENGAN NARUTO

'sial kenapa Sirzech-san harus memanggilku ke dunia bawah, padahal baru kemarin aku kesana' batin Naruto kesal, ya walaupun begitu dia tetap menaati perintah Maou Satan tersebut

Ya, Naruto dan para budak iblisnya di suruh pergi ke dunia bawah, sepertinya itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sekarang dia ada di rumah mereka, mereka sedang berkumpul

"baiklah kurasa kita tidak ada pilihan lain, kita akan pergi kedunia bawah besok dan Hinata kau akan tinggal disini" kata Naruto

"apa tidak terlalu berbahaya jika hanya Hinata saja yang ditinggal Naruto ?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa khawatir

"tenang saja Sakura-san, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, justru seharusnya Raja kita yang kita khawatirkan" kata Hinata menenagkan Sakura

"t-tapi kan..." walaupun berat untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian tapi Sakura akhirnya menyetujui kebijaksanaan Rajanya tersebut

.

.

.

_**KIBA POV**_

'sial aku kembali teringat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu... teman-teman...' renung Kiba, dia saat ini sedang berjalan tanpa arah di tengah guyuran hujan malam. Dia tampak tak seceria biasanya

'maafkan aku Issei-kun, aku tak pantas kau anggap teman dan buchou maafkan aku juga aku bukanlah seorang ksatria yang patuh lagi' pikir sesalnya karena mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat dia dan kelompk Rias mengurus iblis terasing dia kehilangan konsentrasi dan malah hampir membuat timnya celaka

Saat Kiba sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menyerangnya dari udara

'ugh... perasaan ini, jangan-jangan...'

_**KIBA POV END**_

Trang... "kyahahaha... apa ini, hanya iblis cantik di depanku"

"cih, ternyata kau... pendeta sesat Freed Sarzan" jawab Kiba setelah melihat siapa yang menyerangnya

"lalu kenapa heeehh... kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hahaha, pedangmu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku"

"cih, kita lihat saja bajingan... hyaaa"

Trang... pedang mereka berdua berhantaman, "holy eraser" teriak Kiba, cahaya hitam menyelimuti pedangnya dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan pendang milik pendeta bajingan itu

"a..apa tidak mungkin holy eraser tidak bekerja"

"hahaha, sudah ku bilang bodoh pedangmu tak akan melukai ku... kau ingin tau atau kau tidak ingin tahu, tapi akan ku beritahu"

"nama pedang ini adalah..."

Cring... pedang milik pendeta bajingan itu bersinar dan menyilaukan mata Kiba

'perasaan ini, tidak salah lagi... ini pasti benda itu...' pikir Kiba

"EXCALIBUR..." kata pendeta bajingan itu lantang...

To be Continued...

A/N: yo minna-san, gomen kalau Ryu baru update, lama banget yah.. dan Ryu hanya bisa buat chap yang pendek ini, yah soalnya Ryu lagi gak punya mood yang baik sih. Doain aja ya minna-san biar Ryu gak hiatus, ya mungkin Ryu akan coba buat cerita-cerita lain nantinya untuk me refresh imajinasi Ryu...

Mou ichido... Gomenasai to Arigatou Gozaimasu...


End file.
